


the lunch table configuration

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Blow Jobs, Lacrosse Player Derek, M/M, Scent Marking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Школьное AU: Когда Айзек предложил ему пересесть за другой обеденный стол, Дерек даже представить себе не мог, что дело закончится влюбленностью в Стайлза.</p><p>Или там, где Дерек и Стайлз учатся в одной школе, все живы-здоровы, и Талия не в восторге от того, с кем начал встречаться ее сын.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lunch table configuration

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the lunch table configuration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164746) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



> Огромное спасибо замечательной _[Твой_личный_NightMare](https://ficbook.net/authors/106366) _ за беттинг!

Дерек скептически уставился на Айзека. Потом посмотрел на то место позади него, о котором шла речь. Скотт МакКол кидал Читос через весь стол прямо в Стайлза Стилински, в то время как Лидия Мартин и Эллисон Арджент сидели в стороне, строчили СМСки и не обращали на парней никакого внимания. Джексон Уиттмор выковыривал Читос из своих набриолиненных волос, отчего Стайлз и Скотт ржали еще громче.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек решительно покачал головой как раз тогда, когда Стайлз запихнул две кукурузные чипсины под верхнюю губу, изображая моржа. – Ни в коем случае.  
  
– Дерек, – захныкал Айзек, падая на стул напротив него, – пожалуйста? Они реально клевые, особенно Скотт. Знаешь, он, между прочим, в команде по лакроссу.  
  
– Да, я в курсе. – Ответил Дерек. – А также я знаю, что последние три года Стайлз протирает штаны на скамейке запасных.  
  
– И что? – не унимался Айзек. – С каких это пор тебя заботят чьи-то способности к лакроссу?  
  
– А меня и не заботят, – Дерек глубоко вдохнул через нос: тяжелый запах школьной столовой отвлекал его от неприятного разговора. – Ты первый завел эту тему.  
  
– Потому что я подумал, что это заставит тебя перестать страдать идиотизмом и завести парочку друзей.  
  
– У меня есть друзья, – заявил Дерек, – ты, Эрика и Бойд. Дэнни. Если добавить к этому необходимость общаться с Корой, то получится пять человек, Айзек.  
  
– Тебе нужны друзья не такие, как мы, – закатил глаза Айзек.  
  
– Дэнни «не такой, как мы», – не отступал Дерек.  
  
– Тогда чья семья не такая, как мы, – вздохнул Айзек. Он встал и вскинул брови: – Можешь сидеть и тухнуть наедине со своей книгой. Я собираюсь пойти и сесть рядом со Скоттом и его друзьями, – и прямо на глазах у Дерека схватил свою коробку для завтрака и поднял с пола рюкзак, перекидывая его через плечо.  
  
Одиночество никогда особо Дерека не беспокоило. До прошлого года, когда Эрика, Айзек и Бойд нарвались на пришлого Альфу, его единственным другом был Дэнни. Его это устраивало. Люди раздражали, да и глупо обзаводиться новыми друзьями в старшей школе. Ему оставался один семестр, так что он вполне мог потерпеть. Но как только Айзек уселся за стол, шесть пар глаз повернулись и уставились на него. Он чувствовал все исходящие от них эмоции: от жалости до раздражения и праздного любопытства.  
  
Проклиная свою жизнь, Дерек собрал обед, книгу и сумку и под собственное тихое бурчание направился за другой стол.  
  
– Привет! – весело поздоровался Скотт. – Рад, что ты тоже решил к нам присоединиться. Я на какой-то момент решил, что ты не хочешь к нам подсаживаться, потому что мы тебе не нравимся или что-то в этом духе, – он криво усмехнулся, а Дерек лишь буркнул что-то в ответ.  
  
– Ага, никаких очевидных признаков неприязни, – с сарказмом заметил Стайлз. Дерек смерил его злым взглядом, тот ответил дерьмовенькой ухмылочкой.  
  
Дерек взял в руки книгу и, проигнорировав всех, начал читать.  
  
Он же сел за этот идиотский стол, верно? Так вот: его лимит на день исчерпан.

 

***

  
  
Дерек ненавидел обеды. Он ненавидел то, как громко все себя вели за столом, включая Айзека. Они кричали, спорили и дразнили друг друга так, будто знали друг друга вот уже много лет. Хотя Дерек догадывался, что так оно и было. Он ничего о них не знал. И не особо к этому стремился.  
  
В первую неделю Эллисон и Скотт пытались втянуть его в разговор о всякой всячине, типа фильмов, музыки и спорта, но, получив лишь односложные ответы, бросили свои попытки. Через неделю Лидия попыталась обсудить с ним домашнее задание по химии. Несмотря на то, что она была самой младшей из группы, у нее получалось гораздо лучше, чем у него. А он всегда был силен в химии. Дерек был не прочь поболтать с Лидией, когда речь шла о науке и истории, но, когда она включала «надоедливую девочку-подростка», даже звук ее голоса начинал действовать на нервы. Джексон его полностью игнорировал, если, конечно, речь не шла о лакроссе, а Стайлз кидал ему в голову всякую фигню.  
  
Само собой, это был ад.  
  
– Продолжай мечтать, малыш Скотти, – уловил Дерек слова Стайлза. Оторвавшись от книги, он поднял взгляд достаточно высоко, чтобы заметить, как Стайлз хлопнул Скотта по плечу. – Хорошо, когда есть цель, даже когда она такая нереальная, как, например, игра в первой линии.  
  
Дерек фыркнул.  
  
– Ух ты, – произнес Стайлз, повернувшись к нему, – наш величественный капитан поднялся из литературных глубин, чтобы почтить нас своим присутствием.  
  
Дерек насупился, и Стайлз улыбнулся так, будто ему доставляло особое удовольствие доводить Дерека до скверного настроения. Садистский маленький ублюдок, коим тот определенно и являлся.  
  
– Вы оба могли бы попасть в основной состав, – сказал Дерек, – если бы вкладывали в лакросс хотя бы половину тех усилий, с которыми вы дурью маетесь.  
  
– Боже мой, Дерек, - Стайлз вытянул лицо, театрально приложив руку к сердцу, – ты абсолютно прав. Как же я мог быть так глуп? – и повернулся к Скотту: – Скотт, я только что узнал секрет, который приведет нас к успеху!  
  
– Стайлз, прекрати вести себя, как придурок, – ответил Скотт и пихнул Стайлза так сильно, что тот упал со стула и оказался сидящим на полу на карачках. Дерек засмеялся и быстренько замаскировал это под кашель. Когда голова Стайлза высунулась из-под края стола, его удивленный взгляд отчетливо дал понять, что смех Дерека он из виду не упустил. Если бы Дерек не знал, что к чему, можно было бы подумать, что Стайлз смутился.  
  
– Ты действительно думаешь, что мы могли бы попасть в основной состав? – спросил Скотт, напрочь проигнорировав Стайлза.  
  
А взгляд Дерека все так же был приклеен к Стайлзу, к слабому румянцу, покрывшему щеки, к приоткрытым губам... восхитительным губам. Соблазнительным губам.  
  
Эти мысли Дерека ошеломили, и он тряхнул головой, обращая все свое внимание на Скотта. У того во взгляде было столько надежды, что Дерек просто не смог разрушить его оптимистический настрой. Когда Дерек дал ему несколько советов, Айзек широко улыбнулся и поднял вверх большой палец.  
  
Прокля̀тый стол. Они уже начали на него влиять.

 

***

  
  
Дерек все время старался сосредоточиться на своей книге и даже начал носить с собой айпод, дабы спрятаться за наушниками и спокойно читать, отключив все посторонние голоса и звуки.  
  
Тем не менее сегодня это явно был не вариант.  
  
– Что читаешь? – Стайлз выхватил книгу из рук Дерека и одновременно вытянул из его уха наушник. На этот раз вместо обычного места напротив Дерека он уселся прямо на пустующий соседний стул. Дерек с негодованием посмотрел на Стайлза, когда тот прочитал название и поморщил нос: – «Прощай, оружие!» не входит в список литературы, если, конечно, миссис Грешем не решила его изменить. Хотя я слышал, что она раньше такого никогда не делала, и я очень надеюсь на это. Я решил немного пофилонить в следующем году, так что прочитал уже половину из всего списка.  
  
– Это не из списка, - Дерек выхватил книгу из рук Стайлза.  
  
– Ты читаешь Хемингуэя для собственного удовольствия, серьезно? Дерек, ну что за клише?  
  
– В Хемингуэе нет ничего такого, – буркнул в ответ Дерек.  
  
Стайлз откинул голову назад и рассмеялся, громко, во весь голос. Дерек был поражен тем, насколько открытым и искренним был этот смех, и взгляд тут же приклеился к длинной, бледной линии шеи. Он тряхнул головой, когда понял, что в открытую таращился на него.  
  
– Конечно же, тебе нравится Хемингуэй, – сказал Стайлз, сверкая яркими глазами. Дерек никогда его особо внимательно не разглядывал, но сейчас, когда говорил с ним лицом к лицу, он вынужден был признать, что у Стайлза очень красивые глаза. И это реально раздражало. – Вообще, в этом есть смысл: короткие предложения; лучше меньше, да лучше; все по существу. Это идеально тебе подходит.  
  
– Ага, можно подумать, что твои фолкнеровские разглагольствования лучше, – возразил Дерек.  
  
– Я почти уверен, что это должно было быть оскорбление, но, на самом деле, это комплемент. Потому что Фолкнер - мой любимый писатель.  
  
– Ты же это не серьезно, – Дерек кинул книгу на стол. – Фолкнер, правда, что ли? Тебе не нравится Хемингуэй, но нравится Фолкнер?  
  
– Я не сказал, что мне не нравится Хемингуэй. Я назвал это «клише».  
  
– Оу, а Фолкнер, значит, не клише?  
  
– Ну, это же не Фицджеральд.  
  
– Туше.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся, но его взгляд совершенно невозможно было понять. Дерек не разрывал визуальный контакт, пока пытался понять, почему Стайлз так на него смотрит. Но, прежде чем Дерек смог слишком сильно углубиться в свои мысли, Стайлз сказал:  
– Знаешь, Фолкнер написал одну из самых коротких глав в английской литературе.  
  
– «Моя мать – рыба», – процитировал Дерек.  
  
– Конечно же, ты знал, – с легкой улыбкой покачал головой Стайлз.  
  
Когда прозвенел звонок, знаменующий окончание обеда, Дерек уже не думал, что это самый классный звук, который он когда-либо слышал.

 

***

  
  
На следующий день на обеде Дерек только успел вытащить книгу, как Стайлз ее тут же вырвал из его рук и откинул на стол.  
  
– Не сегодня,  _Хейлингуэй_ , – Стайлз засмеялся, очевидно, очень довольный собственным самопровозглашенным остроумием, но Дерек лишь закатил глаза.  
  
– Чего тебе?  
  
– Вот, – Стайлз достал из сумки книгу и открыл ее на закладке. Он передал ее Дереку, глядя выжидающе и взволнованно.  
  
Дерек со вздохом взял в руки книгу и опустил на нее взгляд. Она была открыта на главе 31, и там было написано только: «В оставшиеся часы этой ночи ничего особенного не произошло». Он закрыл книгу, чтобы посмотреть название, и оказалось, что это «Надвигается Беда» Рея Брэдбери. Он посмотрел на Стайлза, и тот казался весьма довольным собой.  
  
– Я нашел еще одну короткую главу, – сказал он. – Не такую короткую, как «Моя мать – рыба», но тоже довольно впечатляюще. – Дерек фыркнул. Он протянул книгу Стайлзу, но тот толкнул ее обратно: – Возьми, почитай. Не так претенциозно, как Хемингуэй, – подколол он, – но это чертовски удивительная книга.  
  
Дерек кивнул и убрал книгу в сумку.

 

***

  
  
Тем днем Кора обнаружила Дерека, сидящим на качелях и читающим «Надвигается Беда».  
  
– Что делаешь, идиотинка? – поинтересовалась она, запрыгнув на качели и заставляя его вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
  
\- Ты вдруг ослепла? – резко спросил он, не удосужившись оторваться от книги. – Читаю.  
  
– Это все, что ты обычно делаешь, – ответила Кора. – Мне скучно. Побегай со мной.  
  
– Я занят.  
  
– Можешь почитать чертову книгу позже, – она выхватила книгу из рук Дерека и посмотрела на нее. – Эрика сказала, что эту книгу дал тебе Стайлз, – ухмыльнулась Кора, держа книгу подальше от него. – Это уже период обмена подарками?  
  
– Заткнись, – Дерек попытался дотянуться до книги, но не смог. – Как Эрика об этом узнала? Она же с вами обедает.  
  
– Айзек, – пояснила Кора. Дерек толкнул ее в бок, и она зарычала, сильно ударив его своими когтями. Когти пропороли футболку, и потекла кровь.  
  
– Кора! – зарычал Дерек и обратился, кидаясь на нее.  
  
– Что здесь происходит? – выйдя из дома, заорала Талия. – Кора! Дерек! Хватит! – они отстранились друг от друга, продолжая, однако, рычать и сверлить друг друга взглядом. – Вы все крыльцо кровью залили.  
  
– Кора первая начала! – невнятно из-за пролезших клыков пробормотал Дерек.  
  
– Потому что Дерек не пошел со мной на пробежку, – обвинила Кора. – Он слишком занят книгой, которую подарил ему его парень.  
  
– Он не мой парень, – спокойно сказал Дерек и кинулся на Кору, отбирая у нее книгу.  
  
– Что значит «парень»? – спросила Талия, приложив руки к губам. – Дерек, у тебя есть парень?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– А вот и есть, - с ликованием сообщила Кора, вновь возвращаясь в человеческий облик. – Мне Айзек сказал.  
  
– Айзек - придурок.  
  
– Дерек! Следи за языком! – возмутилась Талия.  
  
– Прости, мам.  
  
Он отошел и окинул взглядом разорванную футболку. На какой-то момент он испугался, когда подумал, что книга могла пострадать из-за драки, но, к счастью, этого не произошло. Дерек уселся обратно на качели, но мама все так же продолжала стоять, уставившись на него с нетерпением.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Парень?  
  
– Он не мой парень! – воскликнул Дерек. – Он просто друг.  
  
– Кто?  
  
– Зачем тебе? – Дерек зажался и раздраженно пробубнил: – Просто парень из школы.  
  
– Это Стайлз, – сообщила Талии Кора.  
  
– Сын шерифа? – резко спросила Талия, и Дерек согласно кивнул. Глубоко вдохнув, Талия положила ладонь на лоб. – Серьезно, Дерек?  
  
– А что с ним не так? – спросил Дерек. Кора смотрела на них с любопытством, и Дерек пихнул ее для равного счета. – Я думал, тебе нравится шериф.  
  
– Нравится, – подтвердила Талия, – но, милый, нам необходимо вести себя осмотрительно.  
  
– Он просто дал мне книгу! – воскликнул Дерек. – Я не обращался и не ломал ему ноги. – Кора хихикнула, и Талия впилась в нее взглядом так, что та утопала в дом, бормоча себе под нос что-то о том, что пропустит все самое интересное.  
  
Как только Кора вошла внутрь, Талия села на качели рядом с ним и сказала:   
– Просто это опасно. Если ненужные люди узнают о нас…  
  
– Знаю, мам.  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, – Талия протянула руку и убрала с его лба несколько выбившихся прядей, – чтобы нашел себе хорошую девушку или парня. Но, милый, мы должны быть предельно осторожны в нашем выборе. Сын шерифа – рискованный вариант, потому что, если человек узнает…  
  
– Стайлз не такой, – Дерек резко дернулся и сложил руки на груди.  
  
– Я уверена, Стайлз - очень хороший мальчик, – Талия провела рукой по шее сына. – Но, Дерек…  
  
– Мне он не нравится, ясно? – сказал Дерек, вставая и забирая книгу. – Так что тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

 

***

  
  
Проблема состояла в том, что на следующий день Дерек понял: ему действительно нравился Стайлз. И как это произошло, он не знал. Но, когда он заметил в столовой направляющегося к их столу Стайлза, его сердце совершило какое-то чудно̀е сальто в груди.  
  
В этом не было смысла. Стайлз был долговязым и неловким, но в нем было что-то такое… Его глаза, а, может, губы или то, что он постоянно дразнил Дерека из-за его книг, и сам же находил другие короткие главы и приносил ему почитать. Скотт сказал что-то, отчего Стайлз чуть ли не до слез рассмеялся, а Дереку бы очень хотелось сделать для него то же самое. В какой-то момент он даже приревновал его к Скотту.  
  
Айзек глянул на него с ухмылкой, и Дереку вдруг захотелось умереть от смущения.  
  
– И что ты думаешь? – поинтересовался Стайлз. Он сидел напротив Дерека и грыз яблоко. – Это было удивительно или, может быть, потрясающе?  
  
– Это было неплохо, – кивнул Дерек и пододвинул книгу через стол. Руки Стайлза были так близко. Было бы очень легко дотянуться и накрыть его худую руку своей большой ладонью, соединить их вместе. Дерек подумал, что их переплетенные пальцы смотрелись бы классно. – Но мне больше нравится «451 градус по Фаренгейту».  
  
– Кто бы сомневался, – закатил глаза Стайлз.

 

***

  
  
В течение нескольких следующих недель Стайлз приносил Дереку книги два раза в неделю. Графические романы, комиксы, фэнтези, даже книги для подростков.  
– Давай обойдемся без критики, – сказал Стайлз, когда Дерек поморщился от «Перси Джексона». – Это фантастика. – Стайлз, конечно же, очень громко смеялся, когда Дерек проглотил всю серию за неделю.  
  
Дерек тоже иногда приносил Стайлзу книги. Старые и самые любимые, с изломанными корешками и потертыми от частого перелистывания страницами. Книги Криса Кратчера из его детства, Курта Воннегута, Стивена Кинга, даже «Над пропастью во ржи».  
  
– Ну конечно же, тебе нравится Холден Колдфилд, – поддразнил его Стайлз, толкая Дерека в плечо. Он начал сидеть рядом с Дереком, объясняя это тем, что Эллисон хотела сидеть ближе к Скотту. По мнению Дерека, это было лишь для того, чтобы тырить у него обед, читать поверх его плеча и постоянно раздражать.  
  
Хотя, возможно, он все это себе просто придумал. В любом случае Стайлз не отодвинулся. Привалившись к боку Дерека, он лениво листал принесенную ему «Над пропастью во ржи», начиная сразу с тех страниц, на которых Дерек загибал уголки или что-то подчеркивал, вместо того, чтобы начать с самого начала. В скором времени Стайлз взял в руки ручку и написал что-то прямо возле пометки, которую Дерек сделал несколько лет назад.  
  
Что-то во всей этой ситуации заставило Дерека чувствовать тепло по всему телу.

 

***

  
  
– Мы должны потусоваться вместе в выходные, – сказал Стайлз в пятницу, когда они вместе выходили из столовой. Обычно Дерек шел один, потому что Стайлз уходил со Скоттом, но сегодня Стайлз немного задержался, так что они шли вместе. Дерек пытался не видеть в этом чего-то большего. Или в том факте, что Стайлз хотел встретиться вне школы.  
  
– Да, было бы круто, – Дерек старался, чтобы ответ звучал невозмутимо в то время, как все, чего ему хотелось, это прижать Стайлза к шкафчикам и уткнуться лицом в его шею. Это все больше становилось проблемой. Инстинкты подстегивали обтереться об Стайлза всем телом, чтобы он весь пропах Дереком. Он испытывал такое желание как минимум раз в день, и это тревожило: если честно, он никогда еще подобного не чувствовал.  
  
– Клево! И чем бы ты хотел заняться? Я бы предложил сходить в Barnes & Noble, но почти уверен, что ты там кончишь прямо в штаны, – Дерек нахмурился, но Стайлз, очевидно, находил это смешным. – Не, серьезно. Где в Бикон Хиллз ты любишь бывать больше всего?  
  
– Ты реально хочешь это знать?  
  
Стайлз склонил голову набок.  
  
– Омойбог, да ты стесняешься! Неужели ты скажешь про табачный магазин на Тейлор? Или хуже, про то, что ты ходишь после тренировок в тот уебищный бар рядом со спортзалом со своим фальшивым удостоверением?  
  
– У меня нет фальшивого удостоверения, - пробубнил Дерек.  
  
– Ага, конечно. Они просто пускают тебя, потому что ты выглядишь примерно на тридцать пять.  
  
Они уже дошли до того класса, в котором у Дерека должна была быть пятая пара, поэтому он нырнул в помещение, так и не дав Стайлзу ответа.  
  
Спустя две минуты после звонка он получил от Стайлза СМС.  
  
_«Не дуйся, я просто шутил. Серьезно, куда бы ты хотел пойти?»_  
  
_«Я не буду писать это в СМСке»_ , – ответил Дерек.  
  
_«Почему?»_  
  
_«Ты высмеешь меня. Я бы предпочел при этом быть рядом»._  
  
_«Ну да, намного веселее, когда я могу определить степень твоей раздраженности по состоянию твоих бровей»._  
  
После занятий Дерек почувствовал запах Стайлза даже раньше, чем смог увидеть его самого. То, что он вообще так хорошо запомнил запах Стайлза, немного сбивало с толку. Корица и что-то фруктовое, как, например, персик или еще какой-нибудь летний фрукт. Он покачал головой, смущаясь того факта, что эта мысль вообще пришла ему в голову.  
  
– Ну и, что же это за особенное место, про которое ты не мог написать мне в СМСке? – спросил Стайлз, хлопая Дерека по плечу. Его запах окутал Дерека, и ему вновь пришлось бороться с желанием уткнуться лицом в шею Стайлза. Дерек бы обвинил во всем полнолуние, вот только оно было на прошлой неделе.  
  
– Галерея игровых автоматов на Магнолии.  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся, но тут же остановился.  
– Оу, подожди-ка. Ты серьезно?  
  
– Знаешь, это, наверное, была плохая идея, – сказал Дерек и направился к машине. Стайлз побежал следом за ним и схватил за руку, пытаясь остановить.  
  
– Чувак, успокойся. Я просто не ожидал, вот и все. Я думал, люди перестали ходить в такие места году в 1985.  
  
Дерек зло посмотрел на Стайлза, чувствуя внутреннюю борьбу. Он немного растерялся, когда Стайлз рассмеялся при упоминании Галереи. Возможно, это было глупо, но Галерея была его самым любимым местом на Земле, и он на самом деле хотел отвести туда Стайлза. Он думал, что Стайлзу тоже этого хотелось, и, возможно, его немного задело, потому что он совершенно не ожидал, что тот просто рассмеется. Но запах Стайлза основательно забился в ноздри – будто внезапно стал раз в десять сильнее – сводя с ума его внутреннего волка. Не то, чтобы его внутренний подросток чувствовал себя лучше, если уж честно.  
  
– Я бы с удовольствием сходил в Галерею. Я никогда там не был, – Стайлз засунул руки в карманы и пожал плечами. – Сегодня? А если проголодаемся, сможем где-нибудь перекусить.   
  
– Да, хорошо.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся, а Дерек понял, что попал, потому что видел лишь солнце и персики.

 

***

  
  
– Это вообще нормально, постоянно хотеть вплавиться лицом в чью-то шею? – спросил Дерек, как только Лора ответила на звонок.  
  
– И тебе привет, – ответила Лора. – Тебе кто-то нравится?  
  
– Да, – удрученно признал Дерек.  
  
– Хорошо, а это взаимно?  
  
– Я не знаю, – Дерек ехал домой медленнее, чем обычно. Ему нужно было, чтобы кто-нибудь сказал, что его волк не сходит с ума, потому что сейчас он именно это и чувствовал. – Сначала все было не так плохо, но чем дальше, тем хуже. Я постоянно хочу прижать его к шкафчикам и буквально втереться в него всем телом – и даже не в сексуальном плане!  
  
– О, да ты втюрился по уши, – засмеялась на другом конце Лора.  
  
– Сегодня было ужасно. Когда он был рядом, я даже думать нормально не мог. И я все еще чувствую запах корицы и персиков. Это сводит с ума.  
  
– А маму или папу ты об этом спрашивал?  
  
– Они не знают, что я влюбился, – пробормотал Дерек.  
  
– Хм, а почему нет? Что с ним не так? Ведьмак? Сын охотника? Ему сорок?  
  
– Что? Фу! Ты задница, Лора. Хотя ты и так об этом знаешь.  
  
– Эй, я должна была спросить, Дерек. В последний раз, когда ты вот так мне звонил, речь шла о Кейт…  
  
– Знаю, – проворчал Дерек. Он сильнее стиснул руками руль и всерьез подверг сомнению свое решение позвонить и рассказать все Лоре. К великому сожалению, она была единственной, к кому можно было обратиться с таким вопросом. – Но тогда же ничего не случилось. Я порвал с ней сразу, как узнал…  
  
– Ты имеешь в виду, когда Я узнала, что она охотница, - перебила его Лора.  
  
– Да, отлично. Ты спасла мою задницу и уберегла от величайшей ошибки, – вздохнул Дерек. – Можем мы уже продолжить? Мы говорили о Стайлзе, а не о том, что произошло около года назад.  
  
– Стайлз? Сын шерифа?  
  
– Почему это первый вопрос, который вертится у всех на языке? – взвился Дерек.  
  
– Дай угадаю. На тебя мама наехала.  
  
– Около месяца назад Кора сболтнула, что мы друзья и что он мне нравится. А мама начала читать свои Альфа-нотации, что «мы должны быть осторожнее».  
  
– Черт, ненавижу это.  
  
– Я тоже, – они помолчали немного в знак солидарности. – С тех пор я не упоминал Стайлза, так что она не знает, что он мне нравится и что мы сегодня идем вместе тусоваться. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не могу пойти к маме с папой с этим вопросом? В смысле, у нас был разговор о сексе, но ничего подобного они не описывали.  
  
– Это нормально, – сказала Лора голосом, который совместил в себе нотки веселья и понимания. – Ты такого никогда не чувствовал?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Кейт или Пейдж? Ни с одной из них?  
  
– Неа.  
  
– Любопытно.  
  
– В смысле?  
  
– В смысле, «любопытно», – ответила Лора. – Смотри, тебе просто очень-очень нравится Стайлз, так же, как и твоему волку. Так что вы в этом сошлись. Ты чувствуешь необходимость поставить свою метку, заявить на него права. Это совершенно естественно и начинается вместе с периодом полового созревания.  
  
– Замечательно, – подчеркнуто медленно произнес Дерек.  
  
– Не беспокойся, Дерек. Ты просто немного припозднился. Я хотела пометить парня, с которым вместе ходила на алгебру в восьмом классе. В итоге мы занялись петтингом под трибунами в спортзале. Мама была в шоке, а я считала это забавным. – Сначала Дерек фыркнул, а потом до него начала доходить новая информация. Возможно, его влюбленность в Стайлза была немного серьезнее, чем он мог предполагать. И это беспокоило.  
  
– В этом деле я не силен, Лора. В смысле, мы сегодня разговаривали, и вдруг все стало раз в десять хуже. Его запах, казалось, был везде, и мне многого стоило не растерзать его.  
  
– Ты ему тоже нравишься.  
  
– Нет, не нравлюсь.  
  
– Поверь, нравишься. Ты сказал, раз в десять хуже? Это просто очень сильные феромоны, благодаря которым твой волк знает, что он испытывает к тебе интерес.  
  
– Клянусь, Лора. Если ты меня наебываешь, я…  
  
– Дерек, - перебила его Лора, – я бы так с тобой не поступила. Ты позвонил спросить совет. И это очень важно.  
  
– Не говори маме, – попросил Дерек.  
  
– Даже не думала.

 

***

  
  
– Чувак, с тобой все в порядке? – поинтересовался Стайлз, подойдя к Дереку возле Галереи. Дерек рассказал маме, что идет сюда, и не соврал. Он просто не сказал, с кем он идет. Кора позаимствовала его машину на вечер, чтобы встретиться со своими друзьями, и он жутко бесился из-за того, что она его высадила черт знает где. Когда Дерек увидел, как Стайлз подъезжал к месту, он втихаря понюхал подмышки, чтобы убедиться, что запах пота не пробивался через дезодорант. Он чувствовал себя грязным и липким, а Стайлз только что подошел. – Ты выглядишь… странно.  
  
– Все хорошо, – ответил Дерек. Стайлз пожал плечами и проследовал за ним внутрь.  
  
Некоторые из завсегдатаев помахали Дереку рукой. Стайлз смотрел на все с интересом, но предпочитал вести себя тихо, пока Дерек шел к разменному аппарату и забирал десять долларов четвертаками.  
  
– Нам бы не помешало ведро, – сказал Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек собирал четвертаки и рассовывал по карманам. – Как у тех старушек перед автоматами в Лас-Вегасе. Я по телеку видел. – Он усмехнулся, а Дерек тем временем высыпал часть четвертаков в руку Стайлза. – Божечки, ты оплачиваешь мои игры?  
  
\- Оплатишь следующий раунд, – ответил Дерек, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как Стайлз слегка покраснел.  
  
– Итак, куда сначала? – спросил Стайлз, проходя мимо мириад игровых автоматов. Прямо посередине был сделан проход, спереди стояли более новые, вдоль правой стены располагались гоночные игры, а слева находились DDR* автоматы. Помещение с тусклым освещением было заполнено непрекращающейся трелью игровых машин. – Здесь есть Донки Конг? Оу, или Пэкмен?  
  
– Оба.  
  
– Пэкмен! Пойдем поиграем в Пэкмен? – нетерпеливо спросил Стайлз, и Дерек кивнул, чуть растягивая губы в улыбке. Он провел Стайлза в конец Галереи, где были установлены старые игровые консоли. С широко раскрытым ртом Стайлз медленно прошел мимо, с благоговением касаясь каждого. – Почему я здесь раньше не был? Я потратил свое детство впустую. Впустую, Дерек!  
  
Дерек расслабился. Он чувствовал нелепую радость от того, что Стайлз так впечатлен этими древними автоматами, вместо того, чтобы думать, что он неудачник. Дома у него есть PS4 и Xbox, даже Wii, но он всегда любил старые игры. До PS4 у него была старенькая NES, он вырос, проводя бесчисленные часы перед этими автоматами, и их монотонность и бессмысленные загадки помогали ему справляться со всеми проблемами.  
  
Когда они добрались до его любимого Пэкмена, Стайлз кинул в него четвертак, а Дерек просто прислонился к боку автомата.   
– Не думаю, что я когда-либо играл в настоящую аркаду, – Стайлз осторожно взялся за джойстик. Дерек неловко поежился от безумно горячего вида стайлзовых пальцев, поглаживающих контрольную панель.  
  
Стайлз нажал кнопку старта, и Дерек стал наблюдать за его игрой. Он прошел несколько начальных уровней, но играл он ужасно. Дерек стоял молча и просто наблюдал за концентрацией на лице Стайлза, за шепотливыми проклятиями и за тем, как кончик языка скользил между губами.  
– Чувак, это обалденно, – сказал Стайлз, съедая гранулу-энерджайзер и отправляясь за своими врагами. – Получайте, отсосы! – завопил он, когда Пэкмен съел двух из них.  
  
Прежде чем растерять все свои жизни, Стайлз успел добраться до шестнадцатого уровня.   
– Это было потрясающе, да? – взволновано спросил Стайлз, повернувшись к Дереку. – Я отлично играл, да? Скажи, как я был великолепен.  
  
– Ты играл хорошо.  
  
– Хорошо? Ты счет видел? Мне кажется, там около ста тысяч было.  
  
Дерек подошел к автомату, отпихивая Стайлза бедром. Стайлз хоть и сдвинулся, но все так же оставался в личном пространстве Дерека, окутывая запахом персиков и корицы. Дрожащей рукой Дерек закинул в автомат четвертак.  
  
– Насколько ты хорош в этом? – спросил Стайлз. Он встал за спиной Дерека, задрав подбородок, чтобы лучше видеть из-за его плеча. Настойчивый жар и близость творили с сердцем Дерека что-то странное. – Полагаю, что очень хорош, верно?  
  
– Можно и так сказать, – Дерек с ухмылкой нажал старт. Он собирался показать Стайлзу высший класс.  
  
Первые полчаса все внимание Стайлза было приклеено к спине Дерека. Дерек думал, что это будет отвлекать, но на самом деле нашел это весьма комфортным. Он расслабился в тепле Стайлза, смакуя ощущение близости его тела. Стайлз отошел к боку автомата и начал нетерпеливо переминаться на месте, потому что Дерек играл уже практически час. Потом Стайлз на несколько минут исчез, а вернулся уже с лимонадом и конфетами.  
  
– Ты еще не погиб? – снова спросил Стайлз из-за спины.  
  
– Неа.  
  
– Ты выставляешь меня в дурном свете, – пожаловался Стайлз, откусывая кусочек от Твиззлера**. – А я-то думал, что хорошо играл.  
  
– У меня было больше практики.  
  
– Хочешь Твиззлер? – спустя несколько минут спросил Стайлз. Он сунул пакетик Дереку прямо под нос, но тот не пропустил удар. Он загнал Пэкмена за угол, ловко избегая столкновения с привидением.  
  
– Через минуту, – рассеяно ответил Дерек.  
  
– Знаешь, Твиззлер - лучшие конфеты.  
  
– Да? – Дерека чуть не съел враг, и он быстро развернулся и пошел другим путем.  
  
– Они делают рты счастливыми, – Стайлз нагнулся так близко, что его губы зависли прямо рядом с ухом Дерека. – Но не только они делают рты счастливыми, – на последнем слове он качнулся вперед так, что губы коснулись уха. Дерек потерял бдительность и влетел прямо в призрака.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, который в это время ох-так-невинно посасывал разноцветную палочку. Он схватился за края автомата, чтобы вот прямо сейчас не вжать Стайлза в автомат и не втереться в него. И мысль о том, чтобы прижать его, когда губы Стайлза обхватывали Твиззлер…  
  
– Дерек? – ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – С тобой все в порядке?  
  
– Прекрасно, – Дерек тряхнул головой и вернулся к игре, но внезапно понял, что потерял к ней всякий интерес и убил себя нарочно. Стайлз вновь наклонился поближе к Дереку под предлогом того, чтобы рассмотреть экран с максимальным счетом.  
  
– Ты не говорил мне, что лучший счет принадлежит тебе! – Стайлз мягко хлопнул его по плечу. – Ты играл нечестно.  
  
– Ты впечатлен? – выгнув бровь, спросил Дерек.  
  
– О, да. Ты настоящий Пэк-мен, – Дерек лишь закатил глаза и ушел, прежде чем утонуть в Стайлзе. Хотя он вполне уверен, что уже утонул.  
  
**__________**  
  
*DDR – танцевальные автоматы.  
**Твиззлер – фруктовые жевательные конфеты, часто в виде палочек.

 

***

  
  
Дерек понаблюдал, как Стайлз играл в Донки Конг, потом они поиграли в Скибол и гонки. Когда у Дерека закончились деньги, в ход пошла десятка Стайлза. Потратив последний четвертак, они перехватили по бургеру в соседней кафешке, и, узнав, что Кора забрала машину Дерека, Стайлз предложил подбросить его до дома. Дерек сомневался, беспокоясь о том, что мама сможет их увидеть, но и расставаться со Стайлзом он тоже пока не хотел. И она не могла запретить им быть друзьями.  
  
– Я сегодня отлично повеселился, – сказал Стайлз, когда они выезжали из города в сторону заповедника. – Обязательно схожу туда еще раз, как только появится возможность. Скотту там очень понравится.  
  
Дерек попытался не ревновать из-за того, что Стайлз хотел привести туда кого-то еще, и потерпел в этом полнейший крах.  
– Я рад, что тебе понравилось.  
  
– В следующий раз отведу тебя в свое любимое место, – сообщил Стайлз. Он поерзал на сиденье, обдавая Дерека запахом персиков и корицы. – Ну, если ты, конечно, этого хочешь.  
  
– Да, это было бы круто, – Дерек опустил взгляд на руки, чтобы скрыть усмешку.  
  
Всю дорогу они болтали о школе, лакроссе и музыке, и, когда они подъехали к дому, Дерек ужасно не хотел выходить. Но, несмотря на слова Лоры и легкий флирт, Дерек все еще не был уверен, что нравился Стайлзу больше, чем друг. И да, возможно Дерек был трусом.  
  
– Ну что, увидимся в понедельник? – сказал Стайлз, и Дерек кивнул, открывая пассажирскую дверь.  
  
– Спасибо, что подвез.  
  
– Без проблем.  
  
Дерек захлопнул дверцу и улыбнулся Стайлзу через стекло. Тот помахал рукой, и Дерек поспешил в дом. Оказавшись внутри, он с идиотской улыбкой на все лицо привалился к двери.  
  
Но внезапно послышался топот ног и учащенное сердцебиение, разрушая все хорошее настроение. Дерек тут же насторожился и распахнул дверь, растерявшись, когда увидел взбегающего по ступенькам Стайлза.  
  
Без единого слова Стайлз обхватил ладонями лицо Дерека и поцеловал. Губы были мягкими, а руки теплыми и чуть влажными. Дерек чувствовал, как сердцебиение отдавалось в ладонях Стайлза, и даже на какой-то момент обеспокоился, пока беспокойство не превратилось в удивление и восторг. Поцелуй был целомудренный, но вызывал целую бурю эмоций, заставляя трепетать всем телом. Он был весь окружен Стайлзом, и это было самое лучшее чувство в мире. Положив руки на бедра парня, он наклонился за продолжением.  
  
Стайлз оторвался от него слишком быстро, его глаза были великолепны даже в темноте, а по щекам растекся легкий румянец. Не закрывая глаза, он еще раз чмокнул Дерека в губы, прежде чем сбежать с крыльца и вернуться к своему джипу. Стайлз помахал ему рукой и вывернул джип на дорогу.  
  
Дерек стоял на крыльце до тех пор, пока задние огни совсем не исчезли, а из воздуха не испарился запах персиков с корицей.

 

***

  
  
Следующим утром мама зашла на кухню как раз в то время, когда Дерек насыпал хлопья себе в миску.  
  
– Хорошо провел вечер? – спросила она, подходя к кофейнику.  
  
– Ага.  
  
– А Стайлз?  
  
Дерек посмотрел на маму настороженно, пока она открывала коробку с хлопьями.  
– Тоже.  
  
Талия вздохнула, покачивая в руке кофейную чашку, и сжала рот в тонкую линию.  
– Так ты решил проигнорировать все, что я тебе говорила, и все равно начал с ним встречаться?  
  
– Мы не встречаемся. Просто тусовались вместе. Ничего не было.  
  
– Не думаю, что тот поцелуй на крыльце можно назвать «ничем».  
  
– Ты следила за мной? – вскрикнул Дерек.  
  
– Нет, я просто слышала, как ты пришел домой. Когда я спустилась вниз, вы были на крыльце, – Талия покачала головой. – Мне все еще не нравится мысль, что вы встречаетесь. А что, если все станет серьезно?  
  
Дерек удрученно вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
– Мам, мне кажется, ты немного опережаешь события.  
  
– Быть рядом с ним означает постоянно думать о том, что ты делаешь, – сказала Талия, сидя на стуле возле кухонной стойки, – сдерживать свою силу, свою скорость…  
  
– Я это каждый день в школе делаю.  
  
– Намного труднее, когда ты чувствуешь комфорт рядом с кем-то. А что, если ты подвергнешь его опасности? Охотники, другие сверхъестественные создания. То, что ты с ним встречаешься, уже подвергает его опасности, делает его мишенью, – Дерек сложил руки на груди, вперив злой взгляд в пол. – Однажды, когда у тебя самого будет семья, которую надо будет оберегать, ты поймешь, почему это так важно. Сейчас ты просто подросток с взыгравшимися гормонами и новыми для тебя инстинктами. Я знаю, что тебе нравится Стайлз, но это опасно. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты об этом подумал, хорошо?  
  
Когда мама закончила свою речь, Дерек поднял взгляд. Как только она вышла из кухни, он выбежал наружу, так и оставив завтрак нетронутым, скинул на ходу футболку и перекинулся, прежде чем скрыться в лесу.

 

***

  
  
В понедельник Дерек пропустил обед и вместо этого пошел в библиотеку. Он свернулся с книгой на затхлом кресле в самом конце зала рядом с окном, полностью игнорируя все сообщения от Айзека и Стайлза. Он просто не мог встретиться со Стайлзом. Не сегодня.  
  
Его мама провела все выходные, пытаясь донести до него, почему она так возражает против их со Стайлзом отношений. Она говорила, что через пару месяцев Дерек уедет в колледж, тогда как Стайлзу учиться в школе еще целый год. Она хотела, чтобы Дерек понял, как опасно сталкивать с их миром человека, незнакомого со сверхъестественным. Она подчеркивала то, как опасно было бы держать Стайлза в неведении.   
  
– Когда вы первый раз займетесь сексом, тебе захочется отпустить своего волка, – сказала она ему как-то в воскресенье. На ошарашенное лицо Дерека она добавила: – Милый, это абсолютно естественно. Когда ты приблизишься к оргазму, твои инстинкты попытаются взять верх, и будет очень сложно себя контролировать. Даже если ты не обернешься полностью, существует опасность клыков, или когтей, или хотя бы глаз.  
  
Дерек просто покинул комнату. Даже при том, что волки были более свободны в сексуальном плане, он не будет говорить со своей матерью про обращение во время секса со Стайлзом. Просто. Нет.  
  
– Тебе захочется оставить на нем метку, пометить его своим запахом, – продолжила она уже чуть позже, – предъявить на него права, чтобы все оборотни знали, что он твой. Иногда, когда притяжение достаточно сильное, волки чувствуют необходимость пометить своим запахом еще до секса. Редко, конечно, но и такое бывает.  
  
Вот это и привлекло внимание Дерека.  
– Почему? – спросил он. Лора убеждала его, что это нормально и очень даже распространено. А у мамы это звучало, как какое-то аномальное явление.  
  
– Некоторые считают, что это признак того, что ты нашел свою пару, родственную душу, – Талия пренебрежительно покачала головой. – Конечно же, это нелепо. У оборотней нет пар. Но иногда получается так, что ты встретил кого-то, кого инстинктивно захотел твой волк. От этого появляются порывы отметить этого человека своим запахом еще до того, как что-то произойдет. Становится еще хуже, когда притяжение взаимно, – Талия проницательно посмотрела на Дерека. – А что?  
  
– Никто мне этого прежде не рассказывал, – ответил он, – я не знал об этом.  
  
– Меня это как-то не волновало, – ответила Талия. – Я никогда такого не чувствовала. У меня не возникало необходимости отметить твоего отца до того, как мы начали заниматься сексом.  
  
Это не заставило Дерека чувствовать себя лучше. Это сделало все только хуже.  
  
Так что из-за всех этих высказанных мамой причин, почему он не должен встречаться со Стайлзом, и собственного осознания странной нездоровой потребности пометить его до того, как они вообще начали встречаться, Дерек не испытывал желания с ним видеться.  
  
Во вторник такого желания тоже не появилось. В среду тренер Финсток попросил его прийти и потренироваться, так что именно там Стайлз его и нашел: во время обеда на поле позади школы. Дерек почуял его запах сразу же, как тот ступил на поле, и побежал еще быстрее, на ходу закидывая мяч в ворота.  
  
– И толпа ликует! – воскликнул он, приближаясь к Дереку.  
  
От трехдневного перерыва в общении лучше не сделалось. Более того, все стало хуже. Ему пришлось закрыть глаза и спрятать нос в сгибе руки, дабы сохранить свой разум. А когда он опустил руку и открыл глаза, то встретился с огорченным взглядом Стайлза. Дереку хотелось подбежать и целовать его до того момента, пока он вновь не улыбнется. Но вместо этого просто оперся на свою клюшку для лакросса.  
  
– Я в пятницу сделал что-то не так? – спросил Стайлз. – В смысле, я знаю, что это было не свидание. Но я подумал, что со всеми этими прикосновениями, поцелуем, тем, что ты не врезал мне, когда я коснулся губами твоего уха, ты испытывал то же самое, что и я.  
  
Дерек ненавидел эту уязвимость во взгляде Стайлза, то, как опущены плечи, и руки засунуты в карманы джинсов. Он вздохнул и провел руками по мокрым от пота волосам.  
– Ты не сделал ничего плохого.  
  
– Тогда почему ты не приходишь на обед? И не отвечаешь на сообщения?  
  
По правде говоря, Дерек не знал, что ответить. Или что сделать. Все инстинкты вопили кинуться к Стайлзу, унести его в какое-нибудь уединенное место и не отпускать от себя много дней. Но те же самые инстинкты убеждали его поостеречься и послушаться слов его мамы – его Альфы.   
  
– Это… сложно.  
  
На лбу Стайлза пролегли глубокие складки, и он сказал:   
– Почему это так сложно? Ты ведь гей, верно? У тебя школьный гей-кризис? Просто я знаю, что ты уже примерно вечность ни с кем не встречался, и я предположил…  
  
– Дело не в этом, – перебил его Дерек. – Просто есть некоторые… сложности. И я не знаю, как… – он затих, растеряв весь словарный запас. И в хорошие-то дни не знал, что сказать, а сейчас, когда Стайлз вот так на него смотрел, он вообще потерялся.  
  
– Сложности, – сощурился Стайлз, – ладно, ладно, как скажешь. – Он отвернулся и пошел прочь. Дерек его не остановил.

 

***

  
  
– Чего такого важного произошло, что ты собрал экстренный Волчий Совет? – хихикнул Дэнни, и Дерек заехал кулаком ему прямо по руке. – Эй, не калечь человека, ладно?  
  
– Это из-за Стайлза, я прав? – поинтересовался Айзек. – Дерек пропускал обеды, а сегодня Стайлз немного припозднился, и счастливым он ни разу не выглядел.  
  
– Вы двое уже расстаетесь? – спросила Эрика.  
  
Дерек скрипнул зубами и уронил голову на руки. Они сидели в подвале дома Дэнни. Дерек не имел ни малейшей возможности поговорить об этом в своем собственном доме, а Дэнни был единственным из них, кроме него, у кого в семье были оборотни. Намного легче было обсуждать такие темы, не боясь шпионажа человеческих родителей. Мама Эрики до сих пор зло косилась на Дерека, будто думала, что он трахает ее дочь на постоянной основе. Он считал несправедливым то, что с Бойдом она всегда вела себя дружелюбно, когда именно он трахал ее дочь на постоянной основе.  
  
– Моя мама сказала, что встречаться с ним было плохой идеей, – удрученно сообщил Дерек. – Она несколько дней пыталась меня убедить, что человек, да еще и сын шерифа, и оборотни не совместимы.  
  
– Жестко, – отозвался Дэнни.  
  
– Ты ведь не собираешься ее слушать, верно? – спросила Эрика. – Я имею в виду, конечно же, она - наша Альфа, но это не значит, что она может запрещать тебе встречаться с кем-то, с кем ты хочешь встречаться. К тому же, о господи, надеюсь, она не принуждала тебя?  
  
– Нет. Она же не ужасная стерва, – попытался защитить ее Дерек. Она всего лишь была полна долбаной решимости обосрать Дереку всю малину. – Она просто постоянно рассказывала мне, почему из этого ничего не получится, или в какой опасности он может оказаться, а потом начала говорить про стремные сексуальные штуки, – они все одновременно поежились. Он повернулся к Дэнни:  
– Твои родители такие же?  
  
– Я не рассказываю им о парнях, с которыми мучу, – пожал плечами Дэнни.  
  
– И они не чувствуют на тебе их запах? – удивился Айзек.  
  
– Возможно, – он снова пожал плечами, – но я сейчас встречаюсь с Итаном, а он оборотень. Единственное, что сказала моя мама, что она разорвет ему глотку, если он меня обидит, – усмехнулся Дэнни. – И она, кстати, не врала. Я думаю, ей нравится то, что я встречаюсь с оборотнем. Остаюсь в семье, так сказать.   
  
\- Но я не хочу встречаться с оборотнем, – взвился Дерек, – я хочу встречаться со Стайлзом.  
  
– Вот и встречайся, – встрял Бойд. – Твоя мама тебе этого не запрещала. И я думаю, что ты вполне способен держать свою волчью сущность в тайне.  
  
– По крайней мере, тебе стоит прекратить вести себя со Стайлзом, как мудак, – добавил Айзек. – Он был очень расстроен. Я думаю, что ты действительно ему нравишься.  
  
– Мы не знаем точно, – возразила Эрика.  
  
– Его тело, – сказал Дэнни. – Стайлз всегда был падок на мускулы. В первый год он влюбился в меня моментально.  
  
Дерек впился в него взглядом, и все тут же залились смехом. Дерек ненавидел своих друзей. Вообще-то, сейчас он ненавидел всех.

 

***

  
  
Той ночью Дерек лежал в своей кровати и пытался понять, что ему делать дальше. После разговора с друзьями стало намного труднее думать о тех причинах, почему ему не стоит встречаться со Стайлзом. Он мысленно вернулся в вечер пятницы, вспомнил, как весело им было вместе, вспомнил ощущение его губ на собственных. Он думал о жаре тела Стайлза под его руками. Сразу появились мысли о том, как бы эти губы смотрелись на его члене, как бы выглядела его шея с дорожкой отметин.  
  
Дерек запустил руку под ткань белья и начал дрочить полувозбужденный член. Он представил руки Стайлза, обхватывающие плоть вместо его собственных, как бы раскраснелась его кожа, и те звуки, которые бы он издавал.  
  
Он кончил, представляя, как бы Стайлз трахал его, сильно, до синяков, сжимая его бедра.

 

***

  
  
В четверг Стайлз был очень удивлен, увидев за обеденным столом Дерека. Он нерешительно улыбнулся, Дерек кивнул в ответ. Стайлз начал болтать со Скоттом, а Дерек начал читать «Американские Боги».  
  
В пятницу во время обеда они вновь не говорили друг с другом, но перед тем, как Стайлз ушел, Дерек схватил его руку. Скотт враждебно на него посмотрел, но после кивка Стайлза все же оставил их одних. Стайлз смотрел на Дерека с надеждой, а Дерек был вновь окутан запахом персиков и корицы. Только на этот раз он был разбавлен горьким запахом обиды и злости.  
  
– Чего?  
  
Дерек поправил лямку от сумки на плече.  
– Мы можем поговорить после школы?  
  
Стайлз завис на мгновение, но затем кивнул.  
– У меня ужин с отцом. У него было много работы, так что я не часто его видел. А потом можем встретиться.  
  
– Напиши мне, когда освободишься, – Стайлз кивнул и побежал догонять Скотта.

 

***

  
  
Когда Стайлз, наконец, написал Дереку, время уже близилось к восьми. Всю вторую половину дня он провел в беспокойстве, что тот ему не напишет. Дерек понимал, что, возможно, вполне это заслужил. Он только надеялся, что Стайлз даст ему шанс все исправить.  
  
Единственное, что волновало Дерека, это Стайлз. Единственное, что волновало его все время.  
  
_«Я освободился. Где ты хочешь встретиться?»_  
  
_«В парке на Элм Стрит»._  
  
_«Буду там в восемь»._  
  
Дерек схватил свою школьную куртку и провел рукой по волосам, проверяя свое отражение в зеркале. Решив, что достаточно хорошо выглядит, чтобы встретиться со Стайлзом, он схватил ключи, крикнул в сторону гостиной, что уехал встречаться с друзьями и вышел из дома.  
  
Когда Дерек заруливал на стоянку возле парка, Стайлз уже стоял там, прислонившись к капоту джипа. Было холодно, так что красная толстовка была застегнута под горло. Дерек припарковал Камаро рядом с джипом и вышел.   
  
– Привет, – нерешительно поприветствовал он.  
  
– Привет.  
  
Стайлз направился к ближайшей детской площадке, и Дерек последовал за ним. Оказавшись рядом с ним, Дерек понял, что ему следовало бы подумать над тем, что он ему скажет, а, возможно, подготовить целую речь.  
  
Стайлз подошел к детской горке, сел на самый край и обхватил руками перекладину с другой стороны и откинулся назад.  
– О чем ты хотел поговорить? – спросил он с абсолютно безразличным лицом.  
  
Дерек протянул руку и перенес весь свой вес на перекладину рядом с головой Стайлза. Он встал перед ним и посмотрел вниз на его лицо.  
– Я был мудаком.  
  
\- Знаю. Это  _сложно_ , – голос Стайлза то ли передразнивал, то ли выражал согласие.  
  
– Так и есть, – сказал Дерек, и Стайлз нахмурился, – но мне плевать. – Он обнял ладонями лицо Стайлза, поглаживая большим пальцем линию напряженной челюсти. Стайлз подался на это прикосновение. – Я хочу быть с тобой.  
  
Внезапно Стайлз резко отдернул себя и полез выше на рукоход.   
– И что дальше? – крикнул он, поднимаясь выше. – Ты вдруг захотел быть вместе и подумал, что я просто упаду в твои мускулистые объятия и забуду последнюю неделю?  
  
– Стайлз, нет, – разозлился Дерек и начал подниматься следом за ним.  
  
– Потому что ты реально меня обидел, Дерек, – Стайлз был уже на самой вершине горки и внимательно смотрел вниз на Дерека, не потрудившись скрыть всю свою горечь и обиду. – Я думал, было достаточно очевидно, насколько ты мне нравишься. Ты вообще знаешь, чего мне стоило тогда в пятницу забежать на твое крыльцо? – Стайлз глянул в небо и покачал головой. – Мне тогда так хотелось тебя поцеловать. Я надеялся, что ты поймешь намеки и сделаешь это первым. Но ты просто стоял и играл в Пэкмен, а потом вообще собрался звонить своей сестре и просить, чтобы она тебя забрала. Черт, Дерек! Я даже не был уверен, нравлюсь ли тебе.  
  
– Как так-то? – спросил Дерек, пересекая еще несколько перекладин. – Это же было очевидно.  
  
– У тебя ничего не бывает очевидно, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Кроме того, насколько я тебя раздражаю.  
  
– Ты не раздражаешь меня, – спокойно возразил Дерек, и Стайлз посмотрел на него своим лучшим скептическим взглядом. – Окей, ты меня просто с ума сводишь. Всеми вообразимыми способами.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся. Улыбка была не такая широкая, как обычно, но и не пакостная ухмылка. Она была меньше, более душевная и застенчивая. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, и Дерек мог сказать точно, что он что-то обдумывал. А затем Стайлз закинул ноги на перекладину и свесился вниз головой. Подол рубашки упал под самые подмышки, оголяя стройное тело. Дерек просто уставился на бледную кожу и дорожку темных волос, уходящую под ткань боксеров. Стайлз торопливо прикрыл себя и заправил рубашку в джинсы.  
  
Вновь появился тот сильный запах, что уже успел стать синонимом Стайлза. Дерек глубоко вдохнул и нырнул под перекладину, чтобы быть ближе к его губам.  
  
– Так я тебе нравлюсь? – спросил Стайлз, свисая вверх тормашками. Он выглядел нелепо, но Дерек находил это привлекательным, а волк внутри счастливо трепетал от того, что Стайлз так близко.  
  
Дерек кивнул и подобрался ближе, чуть сгибаясь, чтобы посмотреть Стайлзу прямо в глаза.  
– Ты мне очень сильно нравишься, – после этих слов Стайлз улыбнулся, и его лицо засветилось так сильно, что чуть не ослепило Дерека. Все, на что хватило самоконтроля, это прильнуть к Стайлзу и поцеловать, вместо того, чтобы облепить его всем телом.  
  
Если Дерек думал, что Стайлз пах восхитительно, то на вкус он был гребаным совершенством. Угол был странноватым, потому что Стайлз свисал на коленях, и Дерек положил руку на его затылок, запутывая пальцы в мягких волосах. Когда язык Стайлза впервые скользнул в его рот, Дерек застонал и поднял вторую руку к его лицу, поглаживая большим пальцем под подбородком.  
  
Разорвав поцелуй, Дерек даже дышать не мог. Он смотрел на Стайлза, будто тот был для него всем в этом мире, и Дерек был вполне уверен, что так оно и было. Стайлз посмотрел на него робко и счастливо, а потом тихо засмеялся. А Дерек улыбнулся, глядя на него.  
  
– Чувак, ты меня только что отспайдерменил.  
  
– Что? – брови Дерека в замешательстве срослись вместе.  
  
Стайлз потянулся и ухватился за более высокую перекладину, чтобы подняться.   
– Ну, перевернутый поцелуй. Ты меня отспайдерменил, – ухмыльнулся он. – Ты такой придурок.  
  
Это… не та реакция, которую ожидал Дерек. Теперь, когда Стайлз сказал это, Дерек вспомнил ту сцену. Но, вот честно, комиксы десятилетней давности – последнее, о чем он думал. Дерек пытался быть романтичным; он не знал почему, но это было похоже на отказ.  
  
Не проронив ни слова, он начал спускаться вниз по перекладинам.  
– Подожди, Дерек! Я же просто пошутил! – Дерек спрыгнул с нескольких последних перекладин, удачно приземлившись на ноги. Так и не обернувшись, он пошел прочь, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя смятение и душевную боль. – Дерек! Тупой, гребаный… блять!  
  
Дерек обернулся как раз тогда, когда Стайлз повалился с горки прямо на землю. Он в мгновение ока оказался рядом с ним и упал на колени, касаясь руки Стайлза.  
– Стайлз, ты не пострадал? – он чертовски испугался, что тот себе что-то сломал.  
  
– Блин, – простонал Стайлз, приподнимаясь на одном колене, – нет, только если гордость. Немного. Падение вниз головой нельзя назвать чем-то сексуальным, – Дерек нахмурился, на что Стайлз протянул руку и коснулся уголков его губ. – Не хмурься. Ты должен улыбаться. Не знаю как для тебя, но для меня это был самый лучший поцелуй в жизни. Стоит, конечно, учитывать, что мне не с чем сравнивать, но я вполне уверен, что этот поцелуй превзойдет любой другой.   
  
– Я думал, что ты высмеиваешь меня, – тихо сказал Дерек, – за то, что я тебя так поцеловал.  
  
– Чувак, – рассмеялся Стайлз, – конечно же, я не высмеивал тебя. Ты что, вообще меня не знаешь? Каким образом поцелуй, как в фильме Марвел, от самого потрясающего парня может быть не самой потрясающей вещью, которая со мной когда-либо случалась? Ты знаешь, сколько у меня было фантазий, где меня целовали таким вот Спайди-поцелуем? Окей, не так уж и много, но они были, и ты только что…  
  
Дерек оборвал его треп, приблизившись одним рывком и снова целуя. В течение нескольких секунд Стайлз еще пытался что-то сказать, но затем обхватил его за шею и повалил сверху на себя. Дереку было все равно, что они лежали в грязи возле детской горки в общественном парке.  
  
Он целовал Стайлза, и все было прекрасно.

 

***

  
  
Они списывались все выходные и болтали о разных глупостях. Например, что Стайлз вполне был уверен в том, что на кухне обитал гном и воровал печенье. Или о том, как Стайлз все не мог для себя решить, сколько раз без стирки можно надеть брюки – два или пятнадцать. Он даже рассказал о том, где у него дырки на носках. Дерек же рассказал, что у него в доме действительно живет гном по имени Кора, которая ворует у него носки и футболки. А еще, что мама готовила на обед картофельное пюре, которое он в тайне ненавидел.  
  
_«Как можно ненавидеть картофельное пюре? Не думаю, что нам стоит дальше встречаться»._  
  
Дерек пялился на телефон минут десять, а затем написал:  
_«А я твой парень?»_  
  
_«Ну, я как бы на это надеюсь. Если ты не хочешь вешать на себя ярлыки, круто. Мы можем просто целоваться и быть не-бойфрендами. Я все приму. Я не придирчив»._  
  
Глядя на это сообщение, Дерек нахмурился. Стайлз заслуживал парня и получить того, чего он хотел, а он вот такое ему пишет. Стайлз написал еще одно сообщение:  
_«Я уверен, что в тебя когда-то вселился пришелец, потому что ты просто не можешь быть настоящим»._  – Дерек же ответил, что именно Стайлз - тот, который слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой.   
  
Возможно, он чувствовал себя немного размазней, когда отправлял это сообщение, но Стайлз, казалось, не возражал. Дерек находился на волне эндорфинов и гормонов; если он хотел сказать своему парню, насколько тот великолепен, да, черт побери, он это сделает.  
  
В понедельник утром все с той же усмешкой Дерек подъехал к школе. Стайлз ждал его на школьной парковке, и Дерек просто не мог поверить, что это все по-настоящему.  
  
Ему никогда не везло в отношениях. Была Пейдж, но она переехала через несколько месяцев после начала их отношений. Потом он чуть не начал встречаться с Кейт, но это все было тщательно продуманной уловкой, которая легко могла закончиться катастрофой. Он прекрасно знал, что большая часть старшеклассников хотела переспать с ним – он был в курсе, как люди реагировали на его внешность – но сам он был в этом не заинтересован. Ему нужен был кто-то, кому он будет интересен. Дерек не был популярным, у него не было много друзей. Несмотря на его внешность, большинство его одноклассников опасались его или считали странным. Он не раз слышал, как люди называли его серийным убийцей и социопатом. Так что его более чем устраивало, что его не трогали. Пока он играл в бейсбол и лакросс, получал образование, все остальное ему было побоку.   
  
Но Стайлз был не таким. Конечно же, он раздражал, дразнил, сводил с ума и тоже считал его горячим, но он понимал любовь Дерека к книгам и не считал странным то, что его любимое место – галерея старых игровых автоматов. Стайлз искал для него короткие главы. Только для него.  
  
– Утро, – поприветствовал Стайлз, когда Дерек вышел из машины. Он протянул руку к переднему сидению джипа и достал оттуда бутылку Доктора Пеппера. – Я знаю, что это твой любимый.  
  
Дерек забрал бутылку из рук Стайлза, а затем обвил обе руки вокруг его талии и глубоко поцеловал. Пальцы Стайлза сильно впились в плечи Дерека, пока язык исследовал его рот.   
– Я тоже по тебе соскучился, – промычал он прямо Дереку в рот и засмеялся.  
  
– Мне не хватило пятницы. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь устану тебя целовать.  
  
– Я не против.  
  
– Фу, Стайлз. Правда что ли? – Дерек обернулся и обнаружил Скотта, который уставился на них, сморщив нос. Стоящий рядом с ним Айзек ухмыльнулся. Дерек лишь крепче обхватил руками талию Стайлза и прижался к нему всем телом. – Вы на школьной парковке. Если уж вы собрались лизаться возле школы, делайте это в одной из ваших машин, как и все остальные. Ужас.  
  
Дерек засмеялся и спрятал лицо в основании шеи Стайлза. С того вечера на нем еще сохранился его запах, и Дерек потерся носом о нежную кожу. Именно в этом месте запах был настолько концентрированным, что Дереку просто хотелось вылизать всю шею, но он себя сдержал. Он не смог заставить себя отстраниться до тех пор, пока не услышал, как кто-то сзади него прочистил горло. Дерек повернулся и обнаружил весело глядящих на него Кору, Эрику, Бойда и Дэнни.  
  
– Ну что, думаю, Волчий Совет нам больше не понадобится, – сказала Эрика.  
  
– По крайней мере, не по этой причине, – ухмыльнулся Дэнни и пошел в школу.  
  
– Хм? – вопросительно хмыкнул Стайлз. Дерек, хоть и неохотно, его все же отпустил, что, по всей видимости, было хорошей идеей, потому что он был уже на полпути к стояку, а еще даже первая пара не началась. – О чем это они?  
  
– Понятия не имею, – ответил он, – мои друзья вообще странные. – Дерек взял Стайлза за руку и переплел их пальцы вместе. Стайлз выглядел таким довольным, что Дереку просто необходимо было поцеловать его еще раз перед занятиями.  
  
– Они теперь всегда так будут себя вести? – спросил Айзек Скотта.  
  
– Я не знаю. У Стайлза никогда не было парня, – ответил Скотт. Стайлз уткнулся лбом в плечо Дерека и смущенно застонал, а Дерек поцеловал его в щеку.

 

***

  
  
– Мог бы поменьше палиться на публике, – прошипела Кора, найдя Дерека между третей и четвертой парой. – Потому что я более чем уверена, что ты до сих пор не рассказал ничего маме.  
  
– Это было не запланировано.  
  
– Тогда тебе, возможно, следовало бы знать, что ты воняешь Стайлзом, – сообщила она, сморщив нос. – В смысле, мама знает, что вы с ним дружите, но она может что-то заподозрить, если ты начнешь приходить домой каждый день с таким запахом, будто Стайлз тебя всего собой обтер.  
  
Дерек мягко пихнул Кору, и она что-то тихо пробурчала, прежде чем влепить ему подзатыльник. Это их личный способ говорить: «Я люблю тебя».

 

***

  
  
Дерек не знал, как целых два года играл в лакросс, не замечая при этом Стайлза. Понятное дело, что Стайлз со Скоттом протирали штаны на скамейке запасных, но Дерек даже и не смотрел на них раньше. А теперь «не смотреть» было просто невозможно. Во время пробежки взгляд Дерека постоянно следовал за Стайлзом. Взгляд был приклеен к нему, когда тот разминался на траве. Та часть Дерека, которая волк, хотела бы гнать его по лесу, пока Стайлз пытался бы от него сбежать. Хотела бы позволить ему думать, что он выигрывает, пока волк не прыгнул бы и не поймал свою добычу.  
  
– У тебя слюна потекла, – подколол Бойд, встав рядом с Дереком. – Вот здесь, – он указал пальцем на подбородок, за что получил ощутимый шлепок по руке.  
  
– Отъебись.  
  
Бойд заржал, затем подбежал Дэнни, закончив все свои упражнения.  
– В своде правил не указано «пялиться на маленькую прелестную задницу Стилински», – Дерек попытался заехать ему клюшкой, но Дэнни увернулся. – В смысле, у парня реально прелестная задница. – Дэнни повернулся и уставился на Стайлза оценивающим взглядом, на что Дерек протяжно зарычал. – Ой-ой, я спровоцировал волка. Мне лучше поостеречься.  
  
– И как ты еще жив? – покачал головой Бойд.  
  
– Единственный человек в полном доме оборотней, – сказал Дэнни, пятясь по полю, – спустя какое-то время начинаешь осваивать экстремальные навыки выживания. – Он ткнул клюшкой Дереку в живот, и тот погнал его на поле. Дэнни вновь встал на ворота, и Дерек понял, что ему следовало бы потренироваться вместо того, чтобы пялиться на Стайлза. Когда Стайлз заметил его в очереди на тренировку броска, то неловко помахал ему рукой. Дерек помахал в ответ и услышал тихий бубнеж Дэнни:  
– Блин, уединитесь уже где-нибудь.  
  
Дерек был уверен, что за время оставшейся тренировки собьет Дэнни минимум раз пять. И не успокоится, пока не пустит ему хоть немного крови.

 

***

  
  
После тренировки тренер вызвал Дерека и Джексона к себе в кабинет, чтобы обсудить стратегию первой за несколько недель игры. Потом отпустил Джексона и выдал Дереку целую речь о том, что это его последний год и самый важный сезон в его жизни. Дерек провел всю речь, пытаясь понять, из какого фильма скопировал ее тренер.  
  
К тому времени, как Дерек покинул кабинет Финстока, раздевалка уже была пуста. Дерек подошел к своему шкафчику и открыл его, хватая за ворот свою футболку и натягивая ее на голову.  
  
– Эй, – Дерек одернул футболку и увидел стоящего рядом Стайлза, уже одетого в свою обычную одежду. Тот вспотел, и Дерек чувствовал этот прилипший к коже запах. Он прижал его к шкафчику и провел языком от основания шеи до самого уха. Запах персиков и корицы за его ухом стал еще сильнее, и Стайлз извивался всем телом, повторяя:  
– О боже, о боже.  
  
Дерек оторвался от него, глаза потемнели, и он понял, что будут проблемы. Он стал одержим одной идеей, в которой полностью главенствовал Стайлз.  
– А?  
  
– Это определенно станет самой любимой фантазией в раздевалке из тех, что у меня когда-либо были. За исключением того, что в моих фантазиях тренер не был настолько близко, что мог спокойно заметить нас в окно. Если, конечно, он не играл в Кэнди Краш.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся и скользнул рукой под футболку Стайлза. Он поцеловал его в висок, а затем слизал с него капельки пота. Но потом отстранился и спросил:  
– Подожди-ка, ты фантазировал обо мне в раздевалке?  
  
Стайлз покрылся ярким румянцем и старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на Дерека.  
– Ну, в смысле… не то, чтобы я таращился на тебя в душе или что-то такое. Но у меня есть глаза, и иногда от этих глаз не укрывалось то, как ты переодевался.  
  
В помещении внезапно стало слишком жарко. Дерек представил себе, как Стайлз наблюдал за его переодеванием, за тем, как он принимал душ, а затем шел домой и дрочил в своей постели. Все эти мысли, плюс соленый привкус Стайлза на языке, исходящий от него сильный запах пота и возбуждения вылились в полезшие когти и прорезавшие десна клыки. Он застонал от усилившегося желания перекинуться, и становилось все сложнее контролировать себя, но Стайлз все воспринял по-своему.  
  
– Тебе нравится, Дерек? – голос Стайлза звучал хрипло и низко. Возможно, это самое горячее, что Дерек когда-либо слышал, и это абсолютно не способствовало его контролю. – Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, как прикасался к себе, представляя, что это ты? – рука Стайлза упала ниже и сжала Дерека через шорты. – Без защиты? – удивился Стайлз, уже запуская руку под ткань шорт и тут же проскальзывая под резинку спортивных трусов. Он сжал рукой член Дерека, и тот впился руками в шкафчик, роняя голову на плечо Стайлза.  
  
– Твою мать, – рыкнул Дерек. Все могло выйти из-под контроля, если ему не удастся взять себя в руки. – Я не ношу защиту на тренировках, – ответил он, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечь свое внимание от руки Стайлза на своем члене. – Только во время игры.  
  
– Так горячо, – выдохнул Стайлз в его ухо, поглаживая рукой налившуюся плоть. Вдруг позади них открылась дверь. Дерек услышал тихие проклятия Финстока и молнией скрылся за шкафчиками. Он упал на колени, наблюдая, как втягиваются назад когти. Член все так же оттопыривал ткань шорт, но это беспокоило его меньше, чем проблемы с волком.  
  
– Билински! Какого черта ты до сих пор тут делаешь?  
  
– У меня тут кое-какие проблемы возникли с, эм, вещами, тренер, – попытался отвертеться Стайлз, на что Дерек покачал головой. Из Стайлза ужасный лгун.  
  
– Давай, выметайся отсюда. Ты видел Хейла?  
  
– Думаю, что он уже ушел.  
  
– У него вещи до сих пор в шкафчике.  
  
– Так это его, – Стайлз неловко засмеялся. – А я не знал, что это шкафчик Дерека. Зачем он вообще оставил его открытым? Он такой чудак, тренер. Ч-У-Д-А-К.  
  
– Билински, о чем ты вообще говоришь? Если увидишь Хейла, скажи ему, чтобы зашел в мой кабинет. И прекрати шнырять по пустой раздевалке. Как бельмо на глазу, честное слово. Ты меня бесишь.  
  
Рассмеявшись, Стайлз обошел шкафчики.  
– Чувак, ничего себе, ты так быстро сбежал. Боишься, что тебя поймают, и ты уже не будешь золотым мальчиком?  
  
– Пошел ты.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся и подошел к Дереку, коротко чмокнув в губы.  
– У моего отца сегодня вечерняя смена. Именно это я и хотел тебе сказать, пока нас не отвлекли. Никакого вмешательства, никакого гадкого и не вовремя вламывающегося тренера.  
  
Дерек засомневался, беспокоясь о том, что волк снова сможет вырваться наружу. Стайлз заметил его заминку и отошел на несколько шагов, пряча руки в карманах.  
– Тебе не обязательно приходить. Все нормально. В смысле, у меня в любом случае полно домашней работы, так что…   
  
Дерек схватил Стайлза за руку, притянул к себе и поцеловал.  
– Да заткнись ты. Я с удовольствием приеду. Только в душ схожу и сразу буду.  
  
Стайлз расплылся в улыбке и, пройдя несколько шагов, споткнулся об одну из скамеек.  
– Не дрочи в душе, ладно? У меня есть планы на вечер, Дерек.  _Планы_.  
  
Дерек снял свои тренировочные шорты, оставшись в одних трусах, и кинул их прямо Стайлзу в голову, когда заметил, что тот стоял и тупо пялился.   
– Иди домой, неудачник.  
  
– Я не… эй, сам ты неу… задница, – закончил он, когда Дерек отвернулся и снял белье, оставляя на обозрение Стайлза ту самую часть тела.  
  
– Прекрати глазеть так, будто ты ее никогда не видел, – хохотнул Дерек, уходя в душевую. – Иди домой, Стайлз. Я серьезно.  
  
– Тебе это вечером так откликнется.   
  
– Это и есть план, – крикнул он в спину уже уходящего Стайлза.  
  
Он принял холодный душ, очень-очень долго стоя под струями воды и пытаясь усмирить своего волка.

 

***

  
  
Когда Дерек пришел к нему домой, Стайлз даже не притворялся, что секс был не единственной мыслью в его голове. Как только дверь закрылась, он схватил Дерека за руку и поцеловал. Каким-то невероятным способом им все же удалось подняться по лестнице и добраться до кровати.  
  
Дереку хотелось бы кататься на этой кровати вечно. Не только потому, что здесь запах Стайлза был наиболее концентрированным, но и для того, чтобы оставить здесь и свой запах, перемешать их вместе.  
  
– Это будет до неприличия быстро, – сказал Стайлз, скидывая свою футболку. – У меня стоит с тех самых пор, как я ушел из раздевалки.  
  
Дерек пытался притормозить, прикоснуться и попробовать на вкус столько Стайлза, сколько вообще возможно. Но тот был нетерпелив, стягивал с Дерека одежду и издавал низкие отчаянные звуки.  
– Дерек, я ждал примерно семнадцать лет, чтобы потерять эту чертову девственность, и ты поступаешь просто отвратительно, заставляя меня ждать еще дольше.  
  
– Подожди, что? – Дерек приподнялся на локтях, лежа на Стайлзе. Они уже успели потерять всю одежду и остались в одном белье. – Ты девственник?  
  
– Я думал, что это и так понятно. Ты что, пропустил ту часть, где я говорил тебе про свой первый поцелуй? – брови Дерека задумчиво сползли к переносице. Он попытался вернуться в тот вечер и действительно вспомнил, что Стайлз о чем-то таком намекал.  
  
– Что? Почему у тебя такие задумчивые брови? – Стайлз ткнул пальцем в вышеупомянутые брови. – Никаких задумчивых бровей. Только секси-брови, и не спрашивай меня, как, но они у тебя определенно получаются. Я думаю, что у твоих бровей свой собственный мозг, и какого хрена мы вообще говорим о твоих бровях? Нам необходимо поговорить о моем члене. Он замечательный, я тебя уверяю.  
  
Дерек хохотнул и наклонился, целуя Стайлза вновь. На этот раз медленно, и не важно, как бы Стайлз не пытался его поторопить или потереться об него, Дерек ему не позволит.   
– Черт, ты зло, знал об этом?  
  
Дерек ухмыльнулся и приник поцелуями к шее Стайлза. Потом укусил место соединения плеча и шеи, и Стайлз застонал.  
– Блять, Дерек. Просто, божемой, – выпалил на одном дыхании он, когда Дерек засосал нежную кожу. Он чуть отстранился, рассматривая свою работу и наблюдая, как наливается бардовый синяк на бледной шее. Ему пришлось несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы сдержаться и не покрыть такими отметинами все тело Стайлза. Хотя не сказать, что это особо помогло.   
  
– Все в порядке? – спросил Стайлз, обнимая обеими ладонями лицо Дерека. – Просто ты завис и уставился на мою постель. Я, конечно, люблю свою постель, но я больше чем уверен, что она не такая интересная, как я.   
  
– Конечно же, нет, – сказал Дерек, начиная вновь целовать Стайлза. На этот раз тот позволил ему действовать с той скоростью, с какой он хотел. И следующее, что понял Дерек, что он лежал на спине, и губы Стайлза скользили по его члену. Клыки пытались пролезть через десны, и Дерек всеми силами старался держать челюсти сомкнутыми. Он сможет; он сможет встречаться со Стайлзом, не подвергая его опасности. Или не раскрывая себя.  
  
Стайлз действовал неопытно, но все это с лихвой окупалось энтузиазмом. Воздух заполнили громкие причмокивания, было небрежно и мокро, но Дереку было так хорошо, что он не обращал никакого внимания. Не то чтобы ему было много с чем сравнивать… единственным человеком, делавшим ему минет до этого, была Пейдж. И это было три года назад.  
  
– Стайлз, я сейчас кончу, – простонал Дерек, пытаясь оттащить его от себя, но Стайлз лишь сомкнул губы сильнее и заскользил рукой по всей длине, быстрее заработав ртом. Дерек ухватился руками за спинку кровати, и его когти вылезли наружу. Он дернулся всем телом, когда язык Стайлза обвел головку его члена, и кончил с громким рыком.  
  
Он бесформенной массой растекся по кровати, пока Стайлз усердно слизывал остатки спермы с его члена. Дерек провел рукой по волосам Стайлза, и тот подался навстречу его прикосновению.  
  
– Тебе хорошо было? – спросил Стайлз, все так же сидя между его ног. Дерек разлепил один глаз и увидел, насколько по-блядски выглядел Стайлз: щеки горели, волосы растрепались, губы были красные и припухшие, и… гребаный боже, капелька спермы осталась в уголке его губ. Дерек опустил руку и положил ладонь на его щеку, стерев капельку большим пальцем, прежде чем палец скользнул Стайлзу в рот. Тот тут же его засосал, и глаза Дерека закатились под верхние веки.  
  
– Твой блядский рот, - простонал Дерек. – Иди сюда. – Стайлз подполз поближе, и Дерек утянул его в глубокий поцелуй. Ему хотелось вылизать из его рта всего себя до последней капли, и он думал, что реально мог опьянеть от того, как восхитительно смешивались их вкусы.  
  
– Черт, – выдохнул Стайлз, оторвавшись от него. – Значит, я хорошо справился?  
  
– Превосходно, – улыбнулся Дерек.  
  
Позже, когда Дерек уже сам отсасывал у Стайлза и чуть не кончил второй раз, когда сперма ударила по языку (на что потребовалось секунд тридцать, если верить Стайлзу), они легли лицом к лицу, переплетая вместе руки и ноги. Стайлз смотрел, как Дерек поглаживал большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони, и вдруг спросил:   
– Почему ты говорил, что это сложно? Чего в этом сложного-то?  
  
– Моя мама… не в восторге от того, что мы общаемся, – вздохнул Дерек.  
  
– Что? Почему? Мы с ней не общались даже ни разу.  
  
– Она чрезмерно… заботливая.  
  
– Значит, она не знает, что мы встречаемся?  
  
Дерек покачал головой, и Стайлз помрачнел.  
– Дело не в тебе, Стайлз, клянусь, – уверил его Дерек, коснувшись ладонью щеки. – Все очень запутано. Но, даже если она все узнает, я все равно буду с тобой встречаться. – После этого Стайлз улыбнулся.  
  
– Почему я? – спросил он. – Ты самый горячий парень в школе. Почему я?  
  
Дерек наклонился и провел носом по его щеке. Хотел бы он рассказать о том, как тот пахнет, как доволен его волк каждый раз, когда они рядом, что он сам толком ничего не понимал. Но вместо этого он сказал:  
– Потому что ты находил для меня короткие главы из книг.  
  
– Не надо шутить. Я серьезно, – недоверчиво скривился Стайлз.  
  
– И я серьезно, – Дерек коснулся его губами, и Стайлз отпрянул.  
  
– Хочешь сказать, все, что мне надо было сделать, чтобы тебе понравиться, – погуглить?  
  
– Дело не в главах, - вздохнул Дерек, – а в том, что это означало. Что ты меня понял. Никто и никогда меня не понимал раньше.   
  
– Это было не так трудно, – заговорщики прошептал Стайлз. – Трудно было не заметить, что ты каждый обед сидел, уткнувшись носом в книгу.  
  
Дерек обхватил рукой его талию и повалил на спину, целуя снова.

 

***

  
  
Дерек покидал дом Стайлза с большой неохотой, и как только он сел в машину, то сразу набрал Лору.  
  
– Как ты скрывала запах секса? – спросил он.  
  
Лора хохотала пять минут.

 

***

  
  
Кора продолжала держать рот на замке, Лора помогала понять, как скрыть запах того, чем они со Стайлзом занимались, а Стайлз просто был потрясающим. Дерек чувствовал себя на седьмом небе.  
  
– Дерек, ты меня немного пугаешь, – сообщил Айзек в четверг, когда Дерек сел на свое место за столом. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что они со Скоттом уставились так, будто в любой момент ждали от него нападения.  
  
– Что? – огрызнулся Дерек.  
  
– Чувак, ты улыбаешься, – осторожно пояснил Скотт, – четвертый день подряд. Это так…  
  
– Неправильно, – закончил Айзек.  
  
Стайлз, сидящий рядом с Дереком, рухнул головой на его плечо в приступе дикого смеха. Айзек и Скотт тоже засмеялись, и, когда Дерек впился в них злым взглядом, их смех стал только громче.  
  
– Так гораздо лучше, – сказал Айзек, – с улыбкой твое лицо смотрится как-то неправильно.  
  
– Не слушай их, – все так же с плеча Дерека хохотнул Стайлз. – У тебя секси улыбка. – Стайлз поцеловал его в щеку, а Айзек со Скоттом покачали головой.  
  
Дерек не возражал больше против таких обедов. Он был все таким же замкнутым, читал вместо того, чтобы с кем-то общаться, и Стайлз был не против, пока Дерек позволял на него заваливаться. Дерек слушал свой айпод, согретый теплым телом Стайлза под боком. Стайлз болтал с остальными и кидал в Джексона Читос. Иногда Стайлз тоже читал книги Дерека, глядя через его плечо и вытаскивал наушник Хейла из одного уха, чтобы прокомментировать какой-то отрывок. Дерек ворчал и отмахивался от Стайлза, вновь пристраивая наушник на место.   
  
В целом, все было не так плохо.  
  
В субботу Стайлз пошел на тренировку вместе с Дереком.  
– Ты тоже должен тренироваться, – сказал Дерек, собираясь на пробежку.  
  
– О, ну да, – ответил Стайлз, развалившись на траве и читая что-то на планшете, – потому что вероятность того, что я когда-нибудь встану со скамейки, так велика. – Дерек замер и грозно уставился на Стайлза. Тот поднял голову. – Это правда.  
  
– Ты знаешь, что мог бы выйти из резерва, если бы попытался.  
  
– Сейчас тот момент, когда ты толкнешь речь о том, что если я буду стараться сильнее, то мигом попаду в команду? – Стайлз уронил голову обратно на траву. – Побереги дыхание.  
  
– Почему ты вечно так делаешь?  
  
– Как  _так_?  
  
– Отнекиваешься, когда кто-то пытается ободрить тебя на какие-то поступки.  
  
– Я не отнекиваюсь, – ощетинился Стайлз. – Окей, может совсем чуть-чуть, но это потому, что ты выдвигаешь нереальные предложения.  
  
– Стайлз…  
  
– Послушай, Дерек, – Стайлз перекатился на бок и оперся на локоть. – Ты большой, сильный капитан нашей команды. Я тот парень, который полирует скамейку запасных, потому что в команде и так достаточно игроков. А еще тот, кто ликует, когда команда выигрывает. Меня устраивает, я свыкся с этим.  
  
– Но ты же знаешь, что не обязан свыкаться, – возразил Дерек, подбегая, чтобы поднять клюшку возле Стайлза. – Я могу помочь.  
  
– Я ценю это, и вот почему я тебя люблю.  
  
Оба застыли. Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, который отводил взгляд и делал вид, что полностью поглощен чем-то на своем планшете. Дерек вновь убежал на поле, чтобы показать тренеру несколько придуманных им уловок, которые можно было бы использовать в игре на следующей неделе. Ему даже удалось вытянуть Стайлза на поле, чтобы тот ему помог.  
  
Запах персиков и корицы наполнял все его чувства каждый раз, когда он пробегал мимо Стайлза. И он просто не мог перестать думать о его словах.  
  
Вот почему я тебя люблю. Вот почему я тебя люблю…  
  
Стайлз побежал по полю за мячом, и Дерек почувствовал зов инстинктов – преследовать, поймать. Он оскалился и на этот раз пошел на поводу у своих желаний. Он набросился на Стайлза спустя буквально несколько секунд, руки послужили клеткой, и они повалились прямо на землю. Стайлз удивленно выдохнул и заерзал в руках Дерека.  
  
– Чувак, какого хрена? – Дерек дал Стайлзу достаточно свободы, чтобы тот мог перекатиться на спину. Дерек расплылся в широченной улыбке, и Стайлз покачал головой. – Ты чертов псих.  
  
Дерек поцеловал его крепко, кусая больше, чем обычно, но после погони кровь кипела в венах, и когда он отстранился, то понял, что обтерся об него всем телом. Стайлз теперь пах ими, и Дерек почувствовал удовлетворение.   
  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – шепнул Дерек. Он провел носом вдоль линии подбородка и поцеловал влажную кожу.  
  
– Ух ты, ничего себе, – удивился Стайлз. Дерек приподнялся, боясь, что он сморозил что-то не то, но рука Стайлза просто скользнула под его футболку и огладила гладкие мышцы спины. – Я не ожидал. – Стайлз подтянулся к нему, губы зависли в каких-то сантиметрах от Дерека, и он провел ногтями по его шее. – Я тоже тебя люблю, – тихо сказал он, и Дерек поцеловал его снова.

 

***

  
  
– Итак, на этот раз все официально, – сказала Талия на ужине тем вечером. – Ты встречаешься со Стайлзом.  
  
Почувствовав, как вспыхнуло лицо, Дерек зло уставился на Кору.  
– Я ничего не говорила, – возразила она, подняв руки в примирительном жесте. – Я могла тебя заложить уже много раз. Зачем бы мне ждать до сих пор? Честно говоря, я хотела увидеть, чем все это закончится. – Он еще разок сверкнул на нее взглядом, чтобы не расслаблялась, и повернулся к маме.  
  
– Полагаю, да, – ответил он спокойно.  
  
– Ты полагаешь… – она склонила голову вбок и впилась в него проницательным взглядом. Он сморщился, вновь почувствовав себя пятилетним ребенком.  
  
– Да, я встречаюсь со Стайлзом.  
  
– И как долго? Несколько недель? – он посмотрел на Талию шокированным взглядом. Она наклонилась вперед, и ее глаза полыхнули красным. – У тебя очень плохо получалось покрывать себя. Я думала, что Лора хорошо тебе объяснила, как скрывать запахи.   
  
Дерек почувствовал, что лицо уже не просто вспыхнуло, а реально покраснело, и, да, он очень сильно хотел, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила его целиком.   
– А я тебе говорила, что ты им просто воняешь, – пробубнила рядом Кора. – У тебя плохо получалось скрывать это. Да ты чуть ли не через день приходил, воняя его спермой.  
  
– Кора! – крикнула Талия, одновременно со словами Дерека:   
– Ты должна была меня предупредить!  
  
– Я предупреждала!  
  
Талия тяжело вздохнула, и тут в спор вступил отец.  
– А ты вообще хоть раз обдумывал все то, что она тебе говорила? Ты когда-нибудь думал о его безопасности? Безопасности твоей Стаи?  
  
– Папа, конечно, думал, – закатил глаза Дерек, - мне восемнадцать. Прекратите обращаться со мной, как с маленьким ребенком.  
  
– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был готов к той ответственности, что влекут за собой отношения с этим мальчиком, – сказала Талия. – Тебе нужно быть с ним предельно осторожным. Особенно потому, что вы оба находитесь в периоде сексуальной активности. Ты должен контролировать своего волка…  
  
– Я знаю, – выдохнул Дерек в то же самое время, как Кора злорадно прошептала:   
– Слишком поздно. – Дерек глубоко вдохнул через нос и повернулся, впиваясь в нее злым взглядом. Она ухмыльнулась.  
  
– Боже, Дерек. Что ты сделал? – спросил отец.  
  
– Ничего!  
  
– Стайлз пахнет так, будто Дерек его уже пометил, – заложила его Кора.  
  
– Предательница, – рыкнул Дерек.  
  
– Никаких клыков за столом! – сорвалась на крик Талия. Дерек тут же втянул и клыки, и когти. – Ты пометил сына шерифа?  
  
– Только если чуть-чуть, – буркнул Дерек.  
  
– Дерек, – раздраженно сказала Талия, а отец просто рассмеялся. Талия повернулась к нему и сверкнула злым взглядом. – Это не смешно!  
  
– А по-моему, очень даже, – ответил он.  
  
– Точно, – согласилась Кора, – он его пометил на школьной парковке на прошлой неделе. Ты бы видела эту картину. Он буквально зарылся лицом в шею Стайлза. Это перед занятиями было, и…   
  
– Кора! – воскликнул Дерек, роняя голову на руки. Он точно помрет от стыда. Если, конечно, мама не убьет его раньше.  
  
– Дерек, нельзя помечать людей на публике! – покачала головой Талия. – Если уж так хочется, ради бога, только сделай это в уединенном месте. Это не значит, что я хочу, чтобы ты его помечал.  
  
– Или, чтобы я вообще с ним встречался, – тоскливо пробубнил Дерек.  
  
– Значит, у вас был секс. Он человек. Если ты забудешься в порыве страсти, ты можешь потерять контроль. Происходило такое?  
  
– Мам! – Дерек спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Я не буду говорить об этом с моей мамой.  
  
Папа Дерека протянул руку и накрыл ею ладонь Талии, чуть сжимая.  
– Остынь, Талия. Это же его первая любовь. Это восхитительно.  
  
– «Отвратительно» подошло бы лучше, – вмешалась Кора.  
  
– Почему это не мог быть оборотень? Или хотя бы Дэнни? – вопрос Талии не был предназначен никому конкретно.  
  
Дерек просто сидел на стуле и униженно сверлил взглядом стол. Кора кинула в его голову горошинку. Он поднял на нее свирепый взгляд и вздохнул, когда они кинула в него еще одной.  
  
Его семья хуже всех.

 

***

  
  
– Мама знает, что мы встречаемся, – сообщил Дерек следующим вечером. Они сидели на заднем сиденье джипа, припаркованного на краю заповедника. Стайлз лежал на Дереке, уложив подбородок на свою руку на его груди.  
  
– Она смирилась? В смысле, ты сейчас здесь, значит, она не особо злится.  
  
– Она не в восторге, – ответил Дерек.  
  
Возможно, это было сказано слишком мягко. Она требовала, чтобы они расстались, но огромное спасибо отцу, она, наконец, смягчилась. «Это огромная ответственность», – заявила она, тыкнув пальцем в его лицо. «Если что-то случится: если он пострадает, или поймет все, или попытается рассказать о нас своему отцу – тебе придется иметь дело с последствиями». – А Дерек просто был счастлив, что больше не придется никому врать о них со Стайлзом (или врать об их разрыве, потому что такого определенно не случится), так что на ее слова ему был все равно.  
  
– За что она меня так ненавидит? – спросил Стайлз. Он немного надулся, и Дерек провел большим пальцем по капризно выпяченной нижней губе. – Она меня даже не встречала ни разу. Почему бы ей сначала не познакомиться со мной, прежде чем ненавидеть?  
  
– Мы можем уже прекратить говорить о моей матери? – возмутился Дерек.  
  
– А, может, мне стоит прийти на ужин? – продолжил размышлять Стайлз, пропустив слова Дерека мимо ушей. – Тогда, возможно, я ей понравлюсь. В смысле, Коре я не нравлюсь, но это потому, что она действительно со мной знакома. Ей просто нравится злобно на меня посматривать и толкать каждый раз, когда она меня видит.  
  
– Да, это надо как-то прекращать, – согласился Дерек.  
  
– О, так ты собираешься защищать мою честь от всех членов твоей семьи? А что насчет твоего отца и Лоры? Они тоже меня ненавидят? Ты не волнуешься, что вся эта история закончится враждой а-ля «Ромео и Джульетта», где они разлучат двух несчастных влюбленных, то есть нас? – Стайлз положил руку на лоб и изобразил обморок. – Или ты, наконец, поймешь, что твоя семья права, и расстанешься со мной?  
  
– Как ты вообще можешь такое спрашивать? – Дерек обвил свои руки вокруг талии Стайлза и прижал к себе сильнее. – Если я до сих пор с тобой не расстался, то теперь этому уже точно вряд ли что-либо может поспособствовать.  
  
– Ты просто не видишь, насколько я, на самом деле, раздражающий, - улыбнулся Стайлз, – потому что ослеплен моими великолепными минетами. Я просто высосал весь твой мозг через член. – Стайлз прижал кулак к щеке и толкнул языком с внутренней стороны другой щеки. – И ты не хочешь, чтобы я на этом останавливался.  
  
– Определенно, нет, – согласился Дерек, вскидывая бедра. – Но это не единственная причина, почему мы вместе. – Дерек поднял руку и запутал пальцы в волосах Стайлза, притягивая его лицо для поцелуя. Дыхание сбилось в мгновение ока, и, почувствовав общее возбуждение, Дерек стянул с них обоих штаны вместе с бельем, высвободив оба их члена. Стайлз проследил поцелуями линию его челюсти, а затем спустился на шею, и Дерек низко и протяжно зарычал, когда он прикусил кадык.  
  
– Блять, ты такие звуки издаешь, – промурлыкал Стайлз, вылизывая шею Дерека. – Как они вообще могут быть человеческими? – Стайлз попытался изобразить рык, но вышло просто нелепо. Дерек рассмеялся и повернул лицо Стайлза, чтобы поцеловать снова.  
  
Они тяжело дышали друг другу в рот, прижавшись лбом ко лбу. Дерек обернул ладонь вокруг обоих их членов, и Стайлз накрыл его руку собственной, ритмично двигая ими вверх-вниз. Колени Стайлза прижимались с обеих сторон к бедрам Дерека, и он толкался вперед в кольцо их рук.  
  
Дерек так сосредоточился на ощущении длинных пальцах Стайлза и его горячем, налившемся члене, прижатом к его собственному, что даже не заметил чужого приближения, пока не раздался стук в окно, и в салон не проник луч от фонарика.  
  
– Департамент шерифа округа Бикон Хиллз. Заканчивайте, парни.  
  
Стайлз спешно скатился с колен Дерека, и она оба шокировано уставились на появившееся в окне лицо офицера. Благодаря спущенным до бедер штанам и белью, все их причиндалы были выставлены на обозрение всего мира. Дереку, по крайней мере, хватило приличия моментально прикрыться рукой. А Стайлз же все так же лежал с раскинутыми ногами, демонстрируя заместителю свой член и яйца.  
  
– Оденьтесь и покиньте транспортное средство.  
  
– Блять, – буркнул Стайлз, дергая свои штаны вверх. Боксеры каким-то образом перекрутились под его членом, и он пытался их натянуть, проклиная все на свете, пока Дерек не остановил его и не поправил их как надо. Стайлз беспомощно посмотрел на Дерека. – Мы так попали. Мой отец… блять. Мы в такой заднице.  
  
– Все будет хорошо, понял? – Дерек быстро чмокнул Стайлза в губы, попутно застегивая джинсы.  
  
Стайлз открыл заднюю дверь джипа, и она оба вывалились наружу. Они уставились на землю, решительно отказываясь смотреть офицеру в глаза.   
– Стайлз, – вздохнул заместитель, – а кто твой друг? – Мужчина повернулся к Дереку, спросил документы, и Дерек сразу ему их передал. Изучив документы, заместитель отдал их и взялся за свой телефон.  
  
– Привет, шериф, – поздоровался заместитель, глядя на Стайлза. – У нас тут вроде как кое-что случилось. – Дерек игнорировал разговор, предпочитая взять Стайлза за руку и держать ее в обеих своих руках. Сердце Стайлза билось слишком сильно, и Дерек немного испугался, что у того может начаться паническая атака. Он сжал его руку.  
  
– Стайлз, – начал заместитель, – твой отец сказал, чтобы ты немедленно возвращался домой и в обязательном порядке привел своего друга. А еще он сказал, что прекрасно знает, сколько времени нужно, чтобы отсюда добраться до твоего дома, так что тебе лучше направиться прямо туда.  
  
Стайлз молча кивнул, и офицер проследил, чтобы они оба забрались в джип и уехали. За всю поездку до дома Стайлз не проронил ни слова. Дерек положил руку на его бедро, успокаивающе поглаживая большим пальцем. Через несколько минут Стайлз начал немного расслабляться.  
  
Когда они вышли из джипа, шериф уже ждал их на крыльце, сложив рук на груди и уставившись на них обоих. Дерек уселся на диван рядом со Стайлзом, но все же слишком близко. Лицо шерифа вполне могло составить конкуренцию его маме, а она Альфа-оборотень. На самом деле, шериф мог запугать сильнее, чем его мать.  
  
– Стайлз, чем ты вообще думал?  
  
– Эм, что же, видишь ли, я…  
  
– Секс? В Заповеднике? Ты же знаешь, как часто патрулируется тот район. Много чего странного происходит в тех лесах, – сказал шериф, а Дерек попытался придать себе максимально невинный вид. Он вполне был уверен, что за все эти странности несет ответственность именно его семья. – Вой, дикие животные, мертвые тела… – ага, точняк, его семья. – Ночью там очень опасно. И уж тем более глупо там заниматься всякими непотребствами!  
  
– И куда мы, по-твоему, должны были пойти? – поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
Шериф раздраженно провел по волосам. А потом обратил все свое внимание на Дерека.  
– Ты кто?  
  
– Пап, это мой… – шериф смерил его грозным взглядом, и Стайлз тут же сдулся. – Да-да, я просто сяду вон там и буду молчать.  
  
– Отличная идея, – он вновь выжидающе посмотрел на Дерека.  
  
– Я Дерек Хейл.  
  
– А не слишком ли ты взрослый, чтобы развлекаться на заднем сиденье джипа с моим шестнадцатилетним сыном?  
  
– Пап, ему восемнадцать! Он идет… а, ну да, затыкаюсь, – выпалил Стайлз, когда шериф вновь сверкнул злым взглядом.  
  
– Мне исполнилось восемнадцать в ноябре. Я выпускник и вхожу вместе со Стайлзом в команду по лакроссу.  
– И ты обжимался вместе с моим сыном на заднем сиденье джипа, – Дерек не ответил, однако почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки.  
  
– А ты, – шериф ткнул пальцем в сторону Стайлза, – почему ты не сказал мне, что у тебя есть парень?  
  
– Я, эм…  
  
– Ты не рассказывал своему отцу про меня? – сболтнул Дерек.  
  
– Стайлз, ты сведешь меня в могилу раньше времени, – покачал головой шериф, взглянув на них обоих. Затем пошел на кухню и жестом указал Стайлзу следовать за ним. Дерек знал, конечно, что подслушивать нехорошо, но сдержаться не смог. – Стайлз, какого черта с тобой происходит?  
  
– Пап, не все так плохо. Мы ничем таким не занимались. Только руки и ничего более. Я клянусь, – послышался тяжелый вздох отца. – Не похоже, чтобы мы могли заняться этим у него дома или здесь.  
  
– Я надеялся, что мне не придется разбираться с этим до того, как ты закончишь школу.  
  
– Пап, это не… эй! Подожди-ка минутку. Это самые неприятные слова, что ты мне когда-либо говорил. Ты на самом деле хотел, чтобы я окончил школу одиноким девственником?  
  
– Стайлз, мы не будем обсуждать это прямо сейчас! – когда они оба посмотрели на Дерека, тот опустил взгляд на ботинки. – Он для тебя слишком взрослый. Его могли арестовать за то, что вы оба там творили.  
  
– Папа, он всего лишь на год старше меня. Мне будет семнадцать в апреле, не такая уж и большая разница.  
  
– Мы поговорим об этом позже. Я не совсем уверен, как относиться к тому, что ты встречаешься с парнем, – шериф направился обратно к Дереку. – Сынок, если ты собираешься встречаться со Стайлзом, тогда нам нужно с тобой потолковать. – Дерек тяжело сглотнул и весь подобрался.  
  
Как только этот разговор начался, стало понятно, что не все так плохо. Или, возможно, Дерек просто знал, что реши шериф довести угрозу до конца и пристрелить его, обычные пули его все равно не возьмут.

 

***

  
  
Часом позже Дерек пересек двор Стайлза, подпрыгнул, ухватившись за козырек прямо под его окном, и поднялся на крышу. Он постучался в окно, и тот заорал. Когда Стайлз подошел и открыл окно, Дерек приложил палец к его губам.  
  
\- Совсем спятил? Что ты тут делаешь? Как ты вообще забрался на крышу? – зашептал Стайлз. – Если отец обнаружит тебя, он жутко разозлится. Он и так не хочет, чтобы мы с тобой встречались. Считает, что ты похож на преступника и можешь сбить меня с пути истинного.  
  
– Прости, – фыркнул Дерек и подступился ближе, положив руки на талию Стайлза.  
  
– За что?  
  
– За то, что втянул тебя в неприятности.  
  
– Да ну, думаю, что все произошло только по моей вине, - ответил Стайлз. – Именно мне пришла в голову идея поразвлечься в Заповеднике.  
  
– Твой отец не хочет, чтобы ты встречался со мной, а моя мама не хочет, чтобы я встречался с тобой, – вздохнул Дерек и уткнулся лицом в шею Стайлза.  
  
– Знаю. Погано, да? – спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Тебе есть до этого дело? – подняв голову, спросил Дерек.  
  
\- Да черта с два, – усмехнулся Стайлз, и Дерек его поцеловал.

 

**Эпилог**

  
  
– Мог бы уже перестать так сексуально валяться на моей кровати и, ну не знаю, помочь мне разобрать вещи, – Стайлз впился взглядом в Дерека, а тот это просто проигнорировал, продолжая читать ту книгу, которую выхватил пару часов назад из коробки. Это был первый вечер Стайлза в общежитии, и Дереку пришлось быть там, чтобы помочь распаковывать коробки. На самом деле, это выглядело так: Дерек лежал и читал в то время, когда Стайлз сам распаковывал вещи.  
  
Только после того, как Стайлз пилил его минут десять, уселся на живот и отобрал книгу, Дерек все-таки помог ему, собрав книжный шкаф и светильник, в то время как Стайлз раскладывал свои комиксы и коллекцию болванчиков.  
  
А потом они поехали через весь город в квартиру Дерека. Они лежали на скомканной постели, Дерек прижимал к себе Стайлза, пока тот выцеловывал его плечи.  
  
– Я расстроен, – сообщил Стайлз.  
  
– Почему?  
  
– Я хотел опробовать общежитскую кровать. Чертов сосед, вернулся так не вовремя.  
  
– Не так ты хотел начать ваше общение, – хохотнул Дерек и чуть прикусил плечо Стайлза.  
  
– Когда мой отец был там, он постоянно внимательно оглядывал комнату, будто ждал, что ты вот-вот выскочишь из шкафа или еще откуда-нибудь.  
  
– Уверен, что я уже вышел из шкафа*, – прошептал Дерек, прильнув к самому уху Стайлза.  
  
– Глупая, очень глупая шутка, – Стайлз достаточно больно шлепнул его по бедру. Дерек рассмеялся и спрятал лицо в шею Стайлза. – Он сказал мне хотя бы попытаться найти себе еще друзей, а не проводить все свое время у тебя на квартире. Он все еще не особо рад тому, что я тоже подался в Беркли.  
  
– Это же Беркли. Это не то же самое, как если бы ты пошел за мной в местный колледж Бикон Хиллз, – пробормотал Дерек. – К тому же, ты получил стипендию.   
  
– Расскажи это моему отцу, – Стайлз погладил Дерека по руке. – Знаешь, он уже потихоньку начал свыкаться.  
  
– Знаю.  
  
– И я все еще хочу обкатать свою кровать.  
  
– Мы обязательно скоро это сделаем, обещаю, – Дерек отстранился от него и сел прямо. Стайлз чуть поморщился, глядя через его плечо, и Дерек несколько рассеяно почесал щетину на подбородке. – Вообще-то, я рад, что ты здесь. Я хотел тебе кое-что рассказать.  
  
– О, боже, – Стайлз подскочил и от резкого движения скинул одеяло на пол, – ты же не собираешься порвать со мной?  
  
– Я даже отвечать на такое не намерен, – закатил глаза Дерек.  
  
– Что тогда? Слишком уж серьезное выражение у твоих бровей, – Стайлз поджал под себя ногу, и Дерек глубоко вздохнул. Руки нервно дрожали, и он знал, что после сегодняшнего вечера ничего уже не будет, как прежде. Но пора.  
  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я люблю тебя, – начал Дерек.  
  
– Да, – осторожно ответил Стайлз.  
  
– И я хотел рассказать тебе это уже очень давно, но вынужден был ждать подходящего момента, потому что это…   
  
– Сложно, – закончил за него Стайлз, и Дерек кивнул. – Боже, ты раньше был девушкой? Потому что мне как-то параллельно. Ты скрываешься от мафии? Твоя мама – главный босс? Ты в тайне любишь носить женское белье? Потому что повторю еще раз, мне параллельно…  
  
– Я оборотень.  
  
– Что, прости? – захлопал глазами Стайлз, а Дерек в это время даже не дышал. Он боялся учуять запах именно той реакции, которой так не хотел. Сама идея того, что Стайлз может его после этого разлюбить, приводила в ужас.  
  
– Я оборотень.  
  
– Пошел нахрен.  
  
Казалось, весь мир Дерека перевернулся вверх дном, и, должно быть, это все отразилось на его лице, потому Стайлз резко подался вперед и обнял его за бедра.  
  
– «Пошел нахрен» не в буквальном смысле. Ну, это же твоя квартира. Я имел в виду: _какого хрена это значит мой парень оборотень как такое может быть матерь божья ты мог уже сотню раз меня убить и ты стал еще на четыреста процентов сексуальнее_ , – Стайлз обхватил ладонями лицо Дерека, – покажи.  
  
Глаза Дерека загорелись синим, и Стайлз забыл, как дышать. Потом Дерек напрягся, чтобы частично перекинуться, пока полностью не вылезли его клыки. Они торчали из неловко приоткрытого рта, и Стайлз нежно коснулся нижних клыков.  
  
– Это все объясняет.  
  
– М? – Дерек втянул обратно клыки и вернул глаза в нормальное состояние.  
  
– Когда твои глаза вспыхивали синим, я думал, что это просто игра моего воображения, типа оптической иллюзии или еще какой-нибудь прикол, который мог выкинуть мой мозг, превратившись в оргазмическую кашу, – Стайлз поднял руку и коснулся пальцами синяка на ключице. – Вот в чем все гребаное дело.  
  
– Так ты не злишься, не отталкиваешь меня, не боишься? – Дерек ненавидел это чувство уязвимости, ненавидел показывать такую часть себя, и теперь-то он понял, почему его мама просила подождать. Это был ужаснейший момент в его жизни.  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой, – в смысле, я, конечно, немного взволнован, и, возможно, ко всему этому надо будет еще привыкнуть, но я люблю тебя, – Стайлз протянул руку и коснулся нижней губы, оттягивая ее и обнажая обычные человеческие зубы. – Всего тебя.  
  
Дерек вдавил Стайлза в кровать, покрывая его поцелуями. Стайлз засмеялся, и Дерек не смог сдержать порыва, потереться об него всем телом и немного отпустить волка. Когда Дерек поднял голову, Стайлз уставился в его глаза.  
  
– Они будто пылают, – прошептал он. – Так красиво. – Дерек улыбнулся и моргнул, возвращая глазам обычный цвет. – Вот почему твоя мама не хотела, чтобы ты со мной встречался.  
  
– Она не хотела, чтобы я встречался с человеком, – уточнил Дерек. – Это грозит многими опасностями, как для нас, так и для тебя, – Дерек запутался пальцами в волосах Стайлза. – Но, как оказалось, это довольно-таки приятно.  
  
– Хотелось бы так думать, – усмехнулся Стайлз, а затем быстро спросил: – Подожди-ка, а она вообще знает о том, что ты мне все рассказал?  
  
– Я спрашивал у нее разрешения, – кивнул Дерек. – Это не только моя тайна. Я должен думать обо всей Стае. Согласилась она, конечно, неохотно. Но, когда ты в следующий раз будешь дома, тебе придется побывать на семейном ужине.  
  
– Ненавижу твои семейные ужины, – простонал Стайлз и спрятал лицо в руках Дерека. – Твоя семья такая странная.  
  
– Оборотни, – с усмешкой напомнил Дерек. – Может теперь, все будет лучше. Кора с Лорой сильно воодушевились приобщением тебя к Стае.  
  
– А хочу ли я вообще знать? – спросил он, поднявшись с рук Дерека.  
  
– Скорее всего, нет, – Дерек обнял Стайлза за талию и вместе с ним принял сидячее положение. – Не волнуйся, я всегда смогу тебя защитить. Знаешь, я довольно сильный.  
  
– Оу? – с шаловливой усмешкой удивился Стайлз. – И насколько ты сильный?  
  
Дерек оскалился и позволил себе перекинуться полностью. Стайлз поначалу несколько опешил, а потом откинул голову назад и рассмеялся.  
  
– Мой парень – оборотень, – он тряхнул головой и вжался в Дерека, целуя волчью морду.  
  
И в такие моменты Дерек действительно был благодарен Айзеку за то, что заставил в тот день подсесть к Стайлзу за этот идиотский стол.

 

~Конец~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Выйти из шкафа - рассказать о чем-либо скрываемом, тайном; раскрыться (чаще всего используется для заявления о своей гомосексуальности. В простонародье - Каминг-аут.


End file.
